Look Into Your Heart
by MindlessStranger
Summary: Ellen Pompeo and Patrick Dempsey have always had a strong bond as best friends but just six months ago, that bond became stronger. What happens when one of them decide they want more? Set during April of 2007. There is no Sullivan, Darby, or Stella in this story. DEMPEO FANFIC. Rated M for sexual situations and language.
1. Choices

Ellen POV

"Not now paddy," I giggle, he has his arms around my waist and nibbling at my neck.

"Ellie, we have twenty minutes before we have to be back in the dressing rooms," he spins me around and crashes his lips to mine.

I pull away and walk to the counter in my trailer, "Chris is going to come and bring me lunch, I couldn't say no because then he would accuse me of having lunch with you."

He pouted, "okay fine, but later, that cute ass is mine," he placed a quick peck on my lips and reached his hand around and squeezed my butt before leaving my trailer.

"Alright," I giggled and sat down on the couch.

A few minutes later there is a knock on the trailer door.

"Come in babe," I yell and the door opens and Chris comes in with a brown paper bag.

"Got your favorite," he smiled coming over to me and pulled me into a kiss.

"In-N-Out Burger!" I exclaim, pulling away from him, grabbing the bag.

"Yes, so how is filming going," he questioned, sitting down on the couch.

He meant how is everything with Patrick, he was really jealous of me and Patrick. "It's great," I took a huge bite of my burger and nodded at him.

"That is good, so are you filming late tonight. I was thinking we could go out to a nice restaurant or something."

"I have no idea when we will be finished today, sorry babe. I am off this weekend, maybe we could go them," I lied, I didn't have to film anymore scenes after 8pm but me and paddy are probably going to do something.

"Oh well I don't think I can wait until then," he reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a black box and opened it, inside was a gorgeous silver diamond ring.

"Chris, what are you..."

"Ellen Kathleen Pompeo, will you marry me?"

He was sitting next to me on the couch, not even on one knee.

"I don't know Chris, I didn't even know we were at this point in the relationship."

"Ellen we have lived together for five months, we have been together for three years. You can take your time but please give me an answer soon," he stood up, setting the ring on the table and walked out.

LATER THAT EVENING

"Ellie," I heard Patrick outside my trailer.

"Come in," I yelled from the bed of the trailer. I couldn't stop thinking about the events from earlier.

He opened the door, coming in and standing at the edge of the bed," you ready for tonight?" He started to unbutton the blue button up he had on from filming.

I rolled my eyes and bit my lip, nodding my head at him, "but I have to talk to you about something first."

He climbed onto the bed, slowly making his way up to me and places his lips against mine, "can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"Chris asked me to marry him!" I blurted out. Shit. That is not how I wanted to tell him.

He backed off of me, stepping off the bed, "what did you say?"

"I didn't say anything, I told him I would think about it."

"Why didn't you just tell him no?" His voice got a little louder and he grabbed his shirt off the floor and started to put it back on his body.

"Because I don't know, Patrick you are married and what we are doing is just a little fun," I lied, I felt something for Patrick, I even think I love him. He is married and has a daughter, I can't be in love with him.

"Oh so that is all this is to you? Just a little fun? Ellen I love you, I have loved you every since I laid my eyes on you at that audition.

"You cannot do that Patrick, you are married and have a little girl! What about T,"

"I love Tallula, but Jill and I haven't been in love in months. I don't love Jill anymore, I am in love with you Ellen so you have a choice. I plan on leaving Jill anyway so whatever you choose, know it has nothing to do with you," he walked out of the trailer.

**AN; its a little shorter than i planned but I have big ideas. Please leave a review.**


	2. The Ending

**AN; No worries, this is NOT the ending, its just the end of a long battle that we all wish would happen. Enjoy and comment what you think.**

Patrick POV

I climbed into my Porsche and slammed the door closed and ran my fingers through my hair. Tonight is the night, I am going to tell Jill I want a divorce. I click the seatbelt in place and turn on the car. I click through the radio stations, finding nothing good on so I put in a The Clash cd and turn the volume up and pull out of the set onto the main road.

I speed up, faster than normal. The woman I love is in her trailer, making the biggest decision she will ever make. I can give her more than Chris ever can, I can make her happy. My thoughts make me press the gas pedal a little harder, now going 100 mph, and whip into my driveway.

I walk into the front door and Jill is picking up some of Tallula's toys.

"Hi honey, I thought you were working late," she said blowing her bangs out of her face.

"No, my schedule got rearranged but anyway where is T? It is only 8:30," I set my Porsche keys on the table beside the door.

"She passed out a few minutes ago while playing, you can go kiss her goodnight."

"No I don't wanna wake her, we gotta talk," I walk over and lean against the fireplace.

"What about?"

"Jill, I don't even know where to start, well let's start with the Gardner, I know about him Jill and how you have been sleeping together."

"Wha-what are you talking about, h-how did you find out?" She stutters.

"I wasn't really sure but you just cleared that up, I want a divorce."

"No Patrick, don't do this. I love you and I swear it was a temporary thing with him, you are the one Patrick," she begged, the tears started streaming down her face.

"Jill it isn't just about him, I am not in love with you, I haven't been in love with you in a long time and we barely get along anymore. It just isn't working."

"It's that slut isn't it? I should have seen it coming. You have been screwing her haven't you?" She spat out, her tears stopped and anger raged from her.

"That has nothing to do with this, and Ellen isn't a slut. It is over Jill, I will go grab my things and I will come explain things to T later, my lawyer will be in contact."

Jill sat down on the couch, she was a mixture of sadness and anger. I walked past her and up the stairs and packed a bag, sliding into T's room and kissing her forehead.

"Night T, Daddy loves you," he walks out of her room and goes into the living room.

"Goodbye Jill," I took my keys and held my bag, walking out the front door and into my car.

Ellen POV

I sat in my trailer, I couldn't go home. I need to make this decision tonight. Patrick was this loving, sexy man who was my good friend, is my best friend and even tho we were having an affair, it wasn't just sex to me. It was filled with passion and love and he treated me like a queen, always a gentleman. He is also an amazing father but he is married and I can't break up a family.

Chris is an amazing guy too. He can be sweet and romantic when he wants to and he is amazing with children.

I lay back on my couch and let out a long sigh. Why is this so hard? I should know, I should know who to choose, who to spend my life with and have children together.

Patrick has a wife and a child, I can't be the woman who breaks them up but he said he loved me, he truly loved me. I sit up and quickly grab my shoes and pull them on to my feet. I grab my purse and my car keys and burst out the trailer door, making sure to close it and run to my car quickly. I have decided who I want.

**Please Review :)**


	3. It was just a dream

Ellen POV

I make a sharp turn into the driveway, parking the car right outside of the garage and turning it off. I quickly run to the front door, open it and look around the foyer.

"Chris!" I call out, moving into the living room.

"In the kitchen babe."

I burst into the kitchen. The smell of tomato and basil are in the air, he is cutting something up and turns around to greet me.

"Hey baby, just thought I would make you pi-" I cut him off by pressing my lips against his, I pull back and look into his eyes.

"Yes I will marry you, I want to spend my life with you."

"I love you Ellen," he presses his lips against mine.

Patrick POV

I pull into the studio parking lot and drive over to my usual parking space. I look over at the trailers, Sandra Oh's trailer was the only one lit up, I can hear moaning coming from the trailer. She and Isaiah are going at it again. Those two have slept together for the past few months and everyone knows about it but they still try to hide it.

I walk past Ellen's trailer and look inside. No one there, so I just continue to mine and open the trailer. The smell of honey and vanilla basically slap my in the face. Ellen's body spray always smelled so amazing, I stole a bottle and keep it in my trailer because I love the smell of her.

I lay down on the bed that was in the back of the trailer. I think about the day's events and slowly drift off to sleep.

ELLEN POV

I lay there, naked next to Chris, who had already fell asleep after sex. Sex with Chris was pretty good, it was nothing compared to Patrick. Ellen stop thinking about Patrick like that, you are marrying Chris. I finally drift off to sleep to the sound of Chris's snoring.

**NEXT PART IS RATED M**

~~ELLEN AND PATRICK DREAM~~

No ones POV

Ellen was laying in bed, her body fully unclothed. Her hands were tied to the headboard and her eyes blindfolded. Patrick came through the bathroom door, him fully unclothed also, and got down in between Ellen's legs. He slowly placed kisses from her upper thigh to her lower thigh, reaching her center.

"Paddy please," she plead, holding on to the scarves that bonded her hands to the headboard.

He smiled, then he placed his tongue at the bottom of her center, moving is tongue up all the way to her clitoris. Her loud moans filled the air.

He swirled his tongue around her clitoris, sucking occasionally. Her body jerked forward and he placed his hand on her stomach and held her down.

"Now now Ellie, don't move," he growled against her center. He slowly moved the tip of his index finger in and out of her while he sucked on her clitoris.

"Paddy," she called out in a moan, her voice shaky as she tried to not move.

He smirked and then moved his finger deeper, then pulled it out and going back in, adding his middle finger. He moved faster and faster, moving against her g-spot. He felt her shaking from all the excitement and then she let out a loud moan.

~~END OF DREAM~~

**AN; I know it is not long but I will have another update coming your way very soon, I was just really in the mood to write a sex scene when I woke up and had to fit it into the story somehow. Hope you enjoy, Leave a review with thoughts. xoxo**


	4. Confessions

Ellen POV

I wake up and look around the dark room. I look over only to find Chris still laying next to me.

"It was only a dream," I mumble to myself. My breath is slowly coming back. The dream seemed so real.

"Ellen, would you stop moving so much, I am trying to sleep," he mumbled loudly.

"Sorry," I say quietly then turn over facing the opposite direction and drift back to sleep.

Patrick POV

I wake up, look around my quiet trailer and realize it was only a dream. I let out a loud sigh and lay back down. This can't keep going on, I need to tell her how much I love her before it is too late.

By the time I wake up again, the light shines through the small window in the trailer and I sit up slowly. Great, a pounding headache. I walk over to the cabinet and search through everything. I grab the bottle of Tylenol and take two tablets.

I pick up my blackberry from the table and check the time. It is 7am and I don't have to be in hair and make up for another hour.

I look out the window and Isaiah and Sandra are both walking in to film or something. Isaiah and I aren't the best of friends especially after what he said about T.R. but I might kind of miss him. I am sure Sandra is going to miss him. I still can't believe we are filming the last episode this week, I guess I better go apartment hunting or something.

I throw on some spare jeans and a t-shirt and decide to go hang out on set while I wait for Ellen to come. I see Eric pull up in his car.

"Hey Eric," I offer a friendly wave and he smiles and waves back.

I walk on set and they are filming a scene with Cristina and Burke's mother.

After thirty minutes, Ellen comes in, looking absolutely gorgeous without even trying. She catches my eyes staring and gives me a stern look.

"Hey Ellie," I smile over at her. "We gotta talk."

"Hey Patrick, I gotta go to hair and make up, we can talk later."

She rushes off to hair and make-up. They shoot scenes all day long, it is 11pm by the time we get done filming and me and Ellen are the only ones left. Ellen heads for her trailer, I follow and walk in after her.

"Hey paddy, what did you need to talk about," she smiles, but as soon as she sees my face she knows what it is about.

"Ellie.."

"Patrick, don't make this hard please. I am going to marry Chris."

I feel like my heart just broke into a million pieces but I am not going without a fight.

"Ellen, what do you mean you choose him, I thought you loved me," I reach for her hand but she steps back.

"Patrick, you are married and have a daughter. I can't be the one to break apart a family," her voice says one thing but when I look into her eyes, it says that she really does love me.

"Ellen, I asked her for a divorce. She has cheated on me with our gardener, it was not your fault. I fell in love with you Ellen, you are the one I want to take home and spend every single night in bed together. I want you to be the one who I make breakfast for in the morning."

"Paddy, just please stop, go," she turns around, facing the opposite way.

"Not until you tell me the truth, tell me that you don't love me and you don't want to spend the rest of your life with me."

"I can't! Don't you understand that, because I do love you," she yells and turns to face me. It is the first time I have ever seen her hurt this much and have this much guilt.

"Then why Chris?"

She looks past my head, never looking me in the eyes, "Patrick, I don't love you, just please let me go because I don't want to be the home wrecker." she begs.

My heart just completely crumbled, how could she say that. I know she doesn't mean it because I know she loves me, I just have to show her. I walk forward and grab her head, pulling her into a kiss. She resist at first but after a few seconds, she wrapped her arm around my neck and pulled in closer, pulling our bodies together. Our lips fit together perfectly and our tongues danced together, making my pants grow tighter.

**AN; Sorry for doing this to you guys, next chapter is going to be Rated M. Hope you are enjoying it, leave a review please :). xoxo**


	5. Tonight's the night

**Play song(optional); Tonight (Best You Ever Had) ; John Legend: watch?v=k-6WAexAPP4**

**RATED M FOR MATURE**  
><strong>Hope you enjoy <strong>?

No One POV

As soon as their kiss began to get heated, things moved quickly. Patrick pulled the scrub shirt of her head, their hands roamed over each other's body just like it was their first time, it felt right. They began moving backwards, their tongues moved in sync with each others, their lips never broke until Ellen fell back on the bed and soon after, Patrick was on top of her, only coming up for a second then his lips attacked hers again.

Ellen's hands moved under his shirt and she soon lifted it completely off his body. His masculine, slightly hairy chest was revealed. She ran through the hair and down his chest to waistband.

"Pants," she panted as she tried to pull them off. He stood up for a second, enough time to kick off his pants and he was back on top of her. He trailed kisses down her cheek and jaw line, to her collar-bone and hit every place he knew she loved. She let out little moans every time he hit one. He moved down her chest and pull off the bra she was wearing, revealing her perfect breast. He took a nipple into his mouth and massaged the other with his finger, then he switched.

She let out little moans and groans, sounds only he could make her say. He began moving down her stomach, reaching he waistband of her pants and he almost ripped them off her, revealing her black lace panties. He pulled them off to then pulled his boxers off to reveal his hard erection. He positioned himself between her legs, leaning down and putting his mouth on to hers.

He slowly put the tip in then pushed his way in, she gasped but then softly bit down on his lower lip. He thrust in and out of her tight opening and she moans into his mouth. He moved his mouth away from hers and thrusts became faster. Her hips bucked up toward him and they began moving in sync.

She let out the small noises that drove him insane and he was throbbing while gliding in and out of her. After a few minutes, she began to tighten around him and he knew what would happen next. He pressed his lips to hers, just as she released herself in a long moan that was quieted by Patrick. Right after she had came, he thrust into her one last time and released. He collapsed next to her on the small bed.

Neither of them said anything, it was a state of shock and they were still coming down from their high. His arms ended up around her, she slowly fell asleep in his arms, then he placed a kiss on her temple before falling asleep also.

* * *

><p>Patrick POV<p>

I woke up, arms around Ellen and her breathing was steady and calm. I could watch her sleep all night and day, she looked peaceful. Soon she would wake up then what would happen? Would she tell Chris it is off? All these thoughts came to a halt as she awoke. She seamed happy at first then she frantically stood up, grabbing a fresh set of clothes from her dresser and pulled them on, throwing my clothes at me.

"Ellen," I started to say and she quickly cut me off.

"Patrick, you have to go. That shouldn't have happened."

"What are you talking about? You can't possibly tell my that was just sex because even I know it was more than that."

"Patrick, it is just sex. It is all it ever was between us," she walked to the mirror and tried to fix her hair.

"Can you look at me and say that? Ellen I am in love with you and to me that was not just sex. It never was just sex."

"Patrick please," she sounded desperate and looked at me. Tears welled up in her eyes and guilt was written all over her face.

"Ellie," I felt terrible. She felt like this because I pushed her to keep going because I knew we loved each other.

"Patrick, it is over now. Don't feel bad because I wanted to do it too, just we took it to far and it was never just your fault."

It was like she was reading my mind. Could she really see that in the way I looked at her? I couldn't let her go. At least not without a fight.

"Ellen, We did take it to far but that doesn't matter now. I love you, I have been in love with you every since that first look at you during that audition. I never knew I was hurting you this bad but I can't just walk away. I want you Ellen, I want to be with you every day for the rest of my life."

"Patrick, please don't. I am going to Italy to visit some family during the hiatus and I can't go there knowing that you are here waiting for me to come back. We will always be best friends but if we got together, we would hurt so many people and I can't do that," she turned away from me and the pain in the way she just said that I knew she did love me.

"Ellie, I want you to think about this, about us while you are over there and if you still decide to marry Christ, I will support you through it all."

I stood up and put my clothes on and then walked over and kissed her temple. She just stood there with her eyes closed as I walked out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; I know it's a pretty short chapter but the next chapter is going to be longer. Thank you for those of you who love and support me writing this and I there are some people who don't like it but honestly, if you don't like it you don't have to read it :)<strong>


	6. Italia!

**AN; There is some Italian mixed in but I put translation down at the bottom so you don't have to look anything up. I loved writing this one but I wish I made it longer :/**

**Without further adieu**

* * *

><p>June 2007<p>

Gesualdo, Province of Avellino, Italy

Ellen POV

I look around the small hotel room. I have spent the last 2 months staying in this hotel room. I've spent most of my days meeting and getting re-acquainted with some relatives. I have some memories of coming here after my mother had died when I was a little girl. We stayed here all that summer and met my great-grandfather and some uncles and cousins. This is also where my father met my step-mother. Now my great-grandfather died a few years back and my uncle that lived in the states moved here and his family lives here now.

Sometimes I would run into fans and I loved sitting and chatting with them. I look over at the clock, 10am, it is around 1am in Los Angeles. Chris has tried to call me and so has Patrick but I answered neither. Chris knew there wasn't great cell service here so he didn't call as much. Patrick would always call at least twice a day, always leaving the same message I could recite by now.

Today, me and my cousin Sienna are taking her daughter, Emilia who is 5, to Naples and swim at the beach. I stood up and went and got myself ready. I put on a white and blue bikini, then over it I put a cat t-shirt that I fell in love with and Emilia loves it, black leggings, and black doc martens.

I packed a bra and underwear to put on after the beach, a towel and sun screen in beach bag. I have Italian blood running through my veins but hell, I burn like a lobster if I am not careful.I grabbed the black leather satchel sitting on the table and pulled it over my shoulder. I hurried out of the hotel room with my beach bag and went down to the parking area. I sat on the scooter that my uncle had lent me while I stayed. I took the quick drive over to Natalie's house and parked the scooter just outside.

Natalie was my uncle George's daughter. She was the middle of 5, the two oldest lived in the United States. I honk the horn on the scooter and Emilia comes bolting out the door.

"Ciao Auntie El," her small voice mixed with the Italian accent was the cutest thing I ever heard. She came running into my arms. Over the two months, Emilia had become attached to me and I loved being around her.

"Ciao Emi, You ready for a day at the beach," I lifted her up into my arms. She really reminded me of Tal with such a bright personality.

"Sì, mamma said we are going to explore too," she smiled. The family spoke both English and Italian, mostly in English around each other.

Sienna came out the door, she had a large sunglasses over her eyes, she had a beach bag and a snack bag for Emilia.

"Ciao Ellen," she smiled walking over to her car and putting the bags in, taking mine also and putting them in with hers.

"How is your papà," I asked Emilia as I sat her in her car seat, making sure to buckle her in.

"Good, he said we have to be careful tho, dere are sometimes squali in da water," she gave me a serious nod, grabbing one of the many toys she had as I sat in the front seat.

I giggled, which she always giggled along with me.

The drive to Naples was pretty easy, besides the argument between Emilia's dolls. We passed by a small house right out side of the city, a young man was standing out there watching two small boys play. She waved at her youngest half-brother who moved here to take care of his mother's father and he waved back.

After we got their, Emilia dragged both of us to some of the small shops and she loved it. She pointed out some birds and of course, paparazzi was there but I didn't even barley notice. None of them really talked just took the occasionally picture then asked me to sign a picture, they were huge fans of Grey's Anatomy and were super nice to Emilia and she loved having her picture taken.

After we ate lunch, we walked around for thirty minutes then headed to the beach. At the beach, we walked around and me and Sienna both helped Emilia create a huge sand castle. We spent some time in the water and Emilia snapped a picture with the camera we brought and it turned out pretty good.

After the beach, we headed to a local place and I changed out of the wet bikini and into regular bra and panties then on with my normal clothes. After we changed we grabbed ice cream before heading back.

After she got back to her hotel room, it was already 8pm. I grabbed the blackberry I forgot this morning and look, missed call and voicemail from 'Paddy' and I listened to the voicemail, like I did every night and even though it said the same thing, I loved hearing his voice. I laid down in bed and put the phone to my ear, listening to it. I smiled as his voice played over the mobile device.

_"Hey Ellie..."_

* * *

><p><strong><em>An; The message will remain unknown until we meet again ^.^ I'm glad you guys are enjoying my story. I'm trying to write ahead but i get to excited and post them when I write them xD<em>**

**_Here is the guide to the Italian word (if you didn't look them up)_**

**_Ciao - Hello_**  
><strong><em>Sì - Yes<em>**  
><strong><em>Mamma - mom<em>**  
><strong><em>Papà - dad<em>**  
><strong><em>Squali - Shark<em>**  
><strong><em>Arrivederci - bye<em>**


	7. Flirtation

June 2007

Los Angeles, California

Patrick POV

I wake up and look around the apartment bedroom. There are still a few unpacked boxes even tho I had lived here for three weeks. I hear the television in the living room going and I know Tallulah is awake. I stand up and open the door, Tallulah has a box of Fruity Loops in her hand and just eating right out of the box. She is curled up in her Dora pajamas in the corner and watching Dora the Explorer.

"Morning daddy," she says with her mouth full.

I let out a huge grin, "morning princess, you want some milk?" I walk over to the kitchen and get me down a glass and her a glass.

"Yes please," she doesn't even look over.

I reach into the fridge and pour her a glass of whole milk and me a glass of orange juice. I walk over and give her the glass and she gulps down a quarter of it.

"Thanks daddy," she smiles at me with a milk mustache on her upper lip.

I ruffle her hair and she giggles at me, I sit down on the chair next to the couch and look out the window, the sun is shining and it looks beautiful.

"Hey T, what do you wanna do today?"

"Umm, can we go to the park?" She smiles sweetly, giving me her puppy dog eyes that always melt me.

"Yes, but what after the park?" I take a sip of orange juice. normally I would be drinking coffee but I haven't had time to go grocery shopping this week with T being here. Me and Jill share custody, Jill gets her one week then I get her the next. Tallulah is handling the process a lot better than expected.

"Umm, Ice cream?" She smiles widely.

"Yes but then what?"

"The park again silly," she smiles and puts the box of cereal down on the coffee table and runs off into her room.

I smile and take the two glasses and box of cereal and put them away, then walk into my room. I close the door and walk over to my phone. It is 9am here which means about 6pm in Italy. I pick up the phone and make the call I do every day.

_"Hey, you have reached the voice mail of Ellen Pompeo, please leave a message after the beep,"_

The phone beeps.

"Hey Ellie, it's Paddy. I hope things are going great in Italy. I am doing good. I miss you and hope to hear from you soon. Love you, bye."

I hang up the phone. I go into my closet and grab the usual black jeans, black shirt and a hat and put those on. I pull on some socks and sneakers and put my phone in my pocket. I go back in the living room and T is all dressed. She has on a pink shirt and black jeans with pink sneakers.

"Hurry up daddy, you got to put my hair up," she holds up a hair band and hair brush and smiles.

"Come on," I sit in the chair and she stands in front of me. I pull her hair back like Jill does and puts the band around it, leaving her bangs hanging in front of her face.

"Let's go," she pulls me up and drags me to the door. I barely have enough time to grab my keys and lock the door.

We walk down to the car and I put my sun glasses on, I start the car and drive to the closest park which is thirty minutes away with all the LA traffic. We get there and she runs out of the car and already at the play set.

"Be careful T," I call as I cut the car off and go stand by the jungle gym, leaning against a tree and keeping a close eye on her.

A woman with dark hair and brown eyes approach me.

"That one is mine," she says after a minute, pointing to a little girl who T is playing with.

"She's cute, My princess the one playing with yours, my name is Patrick," I turn and face her. I pull the glasses off my face and hold out a hand. Her jaw drops, man I love it when people do this.

"You mean the Patrick Dempsey?"

I smile and nod, "the one and only."

"I am sorry for before, you look different with the hat and all. Honestly I came over here to flirt with you," her cheeks turn red as she turns away.

"Oh it is fine, I mean I get it. Don't bother being embarrassed," I give her a McDreamy smile and T and the little girl comes running up to us.

"Daddy, this is Natalie. She goes to the same daycare as me. Can she come with us to get ice cream, pleaseeeee."

I turn to the woman, "would you like to join us for ice cream?"

By this time, both girls are begging.

"I guess we can tag along if you don't mind,"

We all start walking to the ice cream shop that is on the corner. The girls are skipping ahead of me and the woman.

"Tallulah, do not go any farther away," I warn.

"She looks so much like you," the woman comments and the girls chatter grows louder.

"Really? I think she looks like Jill. I didn't catch your name earlier."

"Ashlee, I am so sorry again about earlier."

"No need to be sorry, I have paparazzi follow me around most of the time so I am use to the public thing."

"Ah, well speaking of your wife, where is she?" She comments.

"Actually, we are getting divorced. Things just didn't work out anymore."

"I am so sorry, it gets easier."

I give her a smile. We arrive at the ice cream place, Tallulah orders chocolate and I order vanilla. We sit with the woman and her daughter and talk for a while. After we finish eating, we head our separate ways. My phone vibrates and I look at it just as we get to the car.

_Jill; Can you drop Tallulah off at 3?_

I send her a text back and say yes. It is only 12pm so we head back to the park.

As we arrive to the park, my phone vibrates again, I look and it is something I never expected to see. A text from 'Ellie'

_Ellie; Things are great. Awesome time. Miss and Love you and T_

My face turns into a huge smile. The rest of the time flies by, I play with Tallulah until about 2:30 then we start heading to Jill's.

"Mommy!" T screams as she gets out of the car at Jill's house.

"Thanks Patrick," she smiles as she opens the door and T hugs her tightly.

"No problem, I'll see you next Sunday!" I head back to my car.

"Patrick, wait!" She calls after me and comes to me.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to tell you before anyone else does. I am pregnant and I am due a few weeks before Christmas."

"Congratulations," I give her a smile. The smile is fake. The woman I once loved is pregnant with another mans baby. I still love Jill and all and I am a little upset but that doesn't matter. I love Ellen.

* * *

><p><strong>An; Ah the message. Wasn't that big but he leaves the same message every day so I just thought I would throw some sweetness at y'all. I hope you enjoy but no worries about Ashlee, she only shows up every now and again. Please review and I love all of you that do review and take the time to read this. xoxo<strong>


	8. Conversation with Chris

Boston, Massachusetts  
>July 2007<p>

I had my bag packed. I am not ready to leave Boston. I only had a week to spend time with my sisters, but today is the day I have to go back to L.A.

"Ellen, we are gonna be late if you don't hurry," I heard my sister Maureen call. I stayed at her house with her husband and two kids, Danny(9) and Marcia(6).

I grabbed my suitcase, my other large two were downstairs, and headed downstairs. I came face to face with my sister, her husband Darren, and 2 kids.

My sister looked exactly like a slightly older version of my self except she was a few inches shorter than me. Darren was a tall skinny red-head with baby blue eyes. Her son Danny looked like his dad except he had mine and my sisters eyes and hair color. Marcia looked exactly like my sister except red hair and freckles.

"It was good seeing you again Ellen," Darren said, offering his hand and I shook it.

"You too, Bye guys," I looked at both of the kids. Marcia doesn't remember me because I haven't seen her since she was 2 but Danny does and he gives me a huge hug.

"Bye Aunt El," he smiled up at me, his pearly white teeth shinning.

"Let's go Ellen, jeez," Maureen opened up the front door and basically dragged me out. I love my sister but we can only handle so much of each other.

We go to the airport, she basically throws me out of the car and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I wheeled the two large suitcases and carries the small carry-on.

After I got off the plane, I went to the baggage claim, looking for Chris but he wasn't there. I checked my phone, nothing. Of course he isn't going to show up. I haven't talk to him since last week and we had a fight. I call Sandra and she answers and came and got me.

"Thanks so much Sandra," I put the suitcases in the back of her car.

"Hey, that's what friends are for. Where to?" She said as we both got into the car.

"My house, so how was your summer hiatus?" I grabbed the seatbelt and pulled it across my chest.

"Pretty great, I am dating someone," she smiled thinking about him.

"Awe, tell me more."

We sat in traffic for thirty minutes before finally arriving at my house. We talked about her new boyfriend and a little about work.

"Thanks Sandra, I will see you tomorrow," I smiled at her and she nodded and waved as she pulled out of my driveway.

I walk to front door and open it, Chris's pitbull starts barking at me as I come in, "hush Jax," I pat his head and he walks back to his bed and lays down.

"Chris!" I yell out and he comes in from his office.

"Welcome back babe," he looks me up and down, then looks around me, looking for the suitcases I left outside.

"Chris, we have to talk," I look down at my feet and he walks over to me and stands there, his hands in his pockets.

"Where are your suitcases babe?"

"Chris, I am moving out."

"Why? I gave you everything you wanted Ellen, I let you move into my home. I asked you to marry me when you know how I feel about marriage," his voice is practically screaming at me and he paces in front of me.

"Let me move in with you? You wanted this! I never said we had to move in together and you pushed me. You don't let me do anything without accusing me of sleeping with someone else," I yell back at him, my Boston accent searing through with anger mixed in with it.

"You can't leave me, I won't allow it," he stops to stand directly in front of me.

"You have no control over me, I am my own person," I spat back at him and I pull out the ring front my pocket and throw it at his chest and turn around to open the door. His hand grips my shoulder and spins me around.

"I told you, you can't leave this house, now go get your shit," he commands.

I shake my head and before I can say anything more, the back of his hand lands across my face in a slap. I am in shock but he moves to pull me out-of-the-way.

"You lay one more fucking finger on my and your ass will be fucking dead," my voice says stern, the Boston accent is in full force.

He steps away from her and opens his mouth to apologize.

"No, I don't want to hear it, I'm leaving. Goodbye Chris," I open the door and walk out, taking my suitcases and putting them in the back of my Mercedes and drive off on to the main road. Time passes and I don't even know what I am doing. I have to find a place to sleep.

After thirty minutes of just driving around mindless, I end up at a huge complex that looked beautiful on the outside. I went up to the third floor of one of the buildings and knocked on the door.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I know its pretty short but the next chapter is going to make up for it, Hopefully :D I also know that it took me a while to update and I am so sorry D: I'm working on 3 stories which might not be the best idea but so many ideas! Enjoy!<strong>


	9. Aftermath

Patrick POV

"So what for dinner tonight?" I look over at Tallulah who is sitting on the couch watching a princess movie.

"Macaroni and Cheese."

"We had that last night, how about chicken?"

"Ok," she wasn't even paying attention to me. I grabbed the chicken from the fridge and set it on the counter. I start to open the package then there is a knock on the door.

"who in the world could that be?" I said under my breath. I open the door and find a woman who I would never guess turn up at my door. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had been crying.

"Ellie?" I questioned, that got Tallulah's attention.

"Ellie!" she jumped up from the couch and bypassed me and her arms went around Ellen's waist.

"Hey T," her voice cracked a bit but she cleared her throat and said it again.

"I missed you so much Ellie! Daddy said you were in Italy."

"I was, but now I am back. Can I come in?" she asked. Before i even got the chance to say of course or ask any questions, T had took her hand and pulled her inside.

"Yeah sure," i answer and close back the door.

"Me and daddy had so much fun while you were gone but I really missed you," then she pulled Ellen closer and whispered something in her ear and they both giggled.

"T, it's bath time. Go to the bathroom and I will be in there in a second to run the water."

"Bu-but Ellie just got here!" she argued.

"and she will still be here when you get out."

She groaned and went into her bedroom and grabbed her pajama's and went into the bathroom.

"You wanna stay for dinner? I was going to cook Chicken Parmesan."

"Sure," she gave me one of the fake smiles and I knew it was fake.

"I'll be back, have a seat anywhere," I went into the bathroom and ran Tallulah a bath then came back into the living room and sat on the chair, Ellen was sitting on the couch and looked pretty uncomfortable.

"You wanna talk about why you were crying?"

She shook her head no, "Maybe later. I like the apartment."

"Thanks, I am glad you came over," I smiled at her.

"Yeah. I didn't have anywhere else to go. It sucks to not have family live around you."

"Yep. So why aren't you with Chris?"

"Um, we broke up," she looked away from me so I couldn't see it in her eyes but I could tell she was hiding something.

"Oh, well I should probably get started on dinner," I was trying to not profess my love for her because she looked hurt so I just gave her a smile before I got up and went back into the kitchen.

"Need any help?" She offered standing up and coming over to the island.

"You can grab the wine glasses from the cabinet and the wine."

"Ok, anything else?" She walked to the cabinet and grabbed two glasses and set the down before getting the wine and pouring us each a glass.

"Can you boil the pasta?" I pointed to the box of pasta noodles and the pot on the stove already.

After what seemed like an eternity of awkward silence, she finally spoke up.

"How's living on your own?" She sits down at the island and takes a sip from the wine glass.

"It's lonely the weeks Tallulah isn't here but other than that it's great, how was Italy?"

"Sorprendente," she said in an Italian accent.

"Huh?" I put the chicken in the oven then lean against the counter.

She giggles, "that's Italian for amazing."

"Ah, so now you're going to start speaking Italian on me?"

"Maybe," she shrugged and then burst into a giggle and I joined in.

We talked about Italy for another fifteen minutes then Tallulah came out of the bathroom in her large t-shirt and pajama pants.

"Is dinner done yet?" she came over with the brush in her hand and sat next to Ellen.

"Not yet Princess," i turned around and stirred the pasta noodles.

"Aw, I'm hungry. Ellie, Can you brush my hair and put it in a braid for me to sleep in and make it pretty in the morning?" she gave Ellen the puppy dog eyes.

"Yes T, turn so I can do it," I watched as Ellen carefully brushed out Tallulah's hair then braided it in a long braid going down her back.

"Thank you Ellie," Tallulah turned and hugged Ellen and Ellen hugged her back.

"Your welcome sweetie. You want to help me fix the table?"

I watched as Ellen helped T get the plates down, both giggling and setting three places. I finished cooking then we ate while Tallulah talked Ellen's ear off about what she did this summer. Ellen laughed and agreed with her and I could watch them together forever. Ellen will be such a good mother.

We finished and Tallulah insisted on all of us watch The Little Mermaid and she won. I sat on one side of the couch and Ellen sat on the other side while Tallulah laid her head in Ellen's lap and her feet were in mine. Halfway through T fell asleep and so I picked her up and carried her into her room and tucked her in. I came back and grabbed the wine bottle and glasses from dinner and gave me and Ellen each one.

"Thanks," she said and I sat back in my original spot and turned off the movie.

"No problem, now would you please tell me what happened?" I took a drink of wine then filled it back up.

"Fine," she took the bottle from me and gulped down her glass and poured herself another.

"Well?" We sat there for a minute before she finally spoke up.

"Well Chris and I are no longer together and he didn't take it very well," she finished her glass again and poured her another.

"What do you mean? And slow down on the wine, we have to work tomorrow."

"He just wasn't happy and now I don't have anywhere to stay and," her eyes started to water and she sat her glass on the table. I grabbed her and pulled her against my chest and let her cry. I ran my hand against her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"Hey, you can stay here if you need to. You are always welcome here," she sat back a little and looked into my eyes. I saw how much she was hurting and I wiped a tear away.

"Really?" She took a deep breath trying to calm herself down.

I nodded and our eyes were locked. I leaned in closer and she was a little hesitant and then she pushed her lips against mine. They felt urgent and needy and then she pushed me against the arm chair and got into my lap. I slide my tongue against her lips and she granted access. We kissed for a minute before I pulled away.

"We shouldn't," I breathed heavily.

She nodded then got back on the other side of the couch.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's just you have drank a little to much and we should get some sleep."

"Ok, I'll sleep on the couch."

"I would never make you much less let you sleep on the couch, you get my bed."

"I can't let you do that," she stood up and took the glasses and half drank wine bottle to the kitchen.

"I insist," I grabbed myself some sheets from the linen closet and made a makeshift bed on the couch.

"Ok tonight only but if I stay here again, I will sleep on the couch," I showed her into my room and let her get comfortable before I went back into the living room and stopped at the doorway.

"Night Ellie," I smiled back at her and she smiled back.

"Night," she started getting into the bed and I closed the door and went to the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>An; Hey guys! I am posting another update tomorrow then have a Christmas one posted on Christmas day. Have a happy holidays and be safe :)<strong>


	10. Happily Ever After, Maybe?

Ellen POV

I woke up and looked at the clock, it was 6:35am so I sat up and looked around. The sheets smelled like him and my head was hurting a little from the wine. I quietly walked to the door and cracked it open, Patrick wasn't on the couch but I could smell the coffee going.

"Morning," he smiled at me as he came out of the hall bathroom. He was always a morning person but I didn't get it.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" I yawned and leaned against the counter and he poured himself coffee.

"Pretty good, help yourself," he went over and sat down on the couch and turned on the news.

"Thanks," I flashed a smiled before taking a mug and pouring some coffee into it. I went over and sat on the single chair and stared at the tv.

"I think we should talk-"

"Not now, I have to think about some things. So when does T go back with Jill?"

"Jill is picking her up today after she finishes work. Do you need a ride to the studio? All I have I do is drop Tallulah off at daycare."

"No I can drive myself. Thanks though," I shot him a smile while I sipped my coffee and watched the news along with him.

"You can use my bathroom to get ready in if you need to, Tal is going to be up soon so she will be wanting to use her bathroom."

"Ok," I finished my coffee and went into his bathroom. I poured some water over my face to clean it off and patted it down and came across a tiny scratch that was on my outer cheekbone where Chris's ring must have left a mark. I fixed my hair and straightened out the clothes from yesterday and went back into the living room.

"I'll see you at the table read," he said as I grabbed my keys and purse.

"Ok," I shot him a smile as I walked out the door and took the short drive over to the studio.

"Morning Ms Pompeo," the guard said at the gates as he opened up the gate.

"Morning," I didn't even bother giving him a smile as I drove through the gate and straight into my parking space. I looked at the rear view mirror and saw Justin, Sandra, and TR all walking in a group toward the doors.

"Wait up," I called out the window as I hopped out and hurried over to them.

"Hey Ellen," TR smiled and gave me a hug.

"Morning guys, how was your break?" We all walk toward the studio together.

"Same ole, took a vacation with Keisha and the kids to the Caribbean for a few weeks," Justin said taking a drink out of the mug that read 'World's Best Dad'.

"I didn't do much, Jamie and I spent most of the time going to bars, I went to visit my parents," TR said, Jamie was his best friend and they both spent a lot of time together, we were convinced he was his secret partner.

"I didn't do much, recorded my voice for a movie and relaxed on the beach, went to Canada," Sandra said as she opened up the studio door and we walked in, grabbing our scripts that was on the table by the door.

"Morning guys, have you seen Katie?" Shonda came to us as we entered.

"She was in her trailer a few minutes ago," Justin pointed out and Shonda nodded then went out the door. She seemed pissed about something, Katie was probably being a diva like always. We went into the large room where tables were set up and sat down at our spots, mine in between Chyler Leigh, which was new on set and we haven't really gotten to know each other yet but she seemed sweet, and Sandra.

"Morning Ellen," Chyler looked up at me as I set my stuff down. Her glasses sat at the bridge of her nose and she looked exhausted but still smiled.

"Morning Chyler," I smiled as I sat down. We sat and all of us chatted and soon Shonda walked in looking irritated and sat down at the table in the front of the room next to the head director and co-writer.

Katie came in after her looking upset, they must have fought. She sat beside Eric and one of the extras.

"Where is Patrick?" Shonda said looking around, "also where is some of the intern people?"

We all shrugged but I spoke up, "Patrick is dropping Tallulah off then he will be here shortly."

"Thank you Ellen, someone find those intern people," she said and a few assistants went flying looking for them.

After ten minutes, Patrick came in apologizing for being late and Shonda said it was fine. He sat next to James and Chandra. We all read the first quarter lines, everyone spoke about some minor sentence rearrangements and medical corrections.

"Alright guys, you can take a lunch break," Shonda said standing up and walking into one of the rooms and the writers joined her.

"You guys wanna go grab something?" Patrick came over with Sara and Chandra.

"Sure," We all nodded. Justin, Sandra, T.R., Sara, Patrick, Chandra, and I all climbed into Justin's Tahoe and went to a local bistro. We all joked around and Patrick and I tried to act normal but Sandra knew something was up.

"What's up between you and Patrick," she whispered over to me while no one was looking.

"Nothing," I said and my phone started to vibrate. Chris was calling again and I hit ignore and smiled up and Sandra.

"Mhm," she squinted her eyes and continued to eat.

We all finished and hurried back so Shonda wouldn't be upset. As we got there, everyone came back in and sat at our original spots. During the reading, I would glance up and catch Patrick looking at me then would smile when our eyes met which made me feel all tingly inside. We finished at around 8pm and I went to my trailer to lay down as I heard a knock on the door.

"Go away Sandra, there's nothing going on," I yell out on the bed. There is another knock and I let out a large gush of air and stood up to go open it.

"San- oh sorry," I looked up and down at Patrick standing in front of me.

"It's fine, can I come in?" He says stepping inside anyway.

"Sure," I went over and sat down on the couch and pulled one of the pillows in my lap.

"I have been thinking..." I cut him off.

"I don't think we should get together, I mean not right away."

"Why not?" He gave me a questioning look.

"Because, I don't want anyone to get any ideas about us being together before and we have to think about Jill and everyone else too," I bit my lower lip waiting for him to answer.

"They don't have to know about us yet, we could be together. I love you Ellie," he sat down on the other side of the couch and grabbed my hand. I thought about moving my hand but his touch always made me better.

"Paddy, how would no one find out?" I looked up at him and held back the tears. I wanted to be with him so badly, it hurt. I love his so much and it's hard to do this but I can't let Chris know about us, at least no right away.

"We would figure it out, just I want to call you mine Ellen, I have been in love with you since I first saw your eyes when I walked through that audition door, and your long blonde hair came past your shoulders," he reached up and moved my hair behind my ear and laid his hand on my cheek, moving his thumb across it gently.

"I love you Patrick, you know that and I just," he cut me off.

"Don't say it, I will make sure if you say yes to me, no one will ever find out until we are ready to tell them," he flashed his ocean blue eyes at me and I crumbled.

"Alright, we can start dating but no hugging or kissing in public, no hand holding, nothing. We are only friends outside our circle," he smiled wide and gently pulled me into a kiss, our lips barely touching and I could taste him on my lips. He stood up and pulled me up, moving is over to the bed and he laid down and pulled his shoes and shirt off.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Going to sleep, you going to join?" He reached out his hand. I pulled the pants I had on off then climbed next to him and wrapped myself in his arms. It felt so right to be there in that moment.

"I love you Ellen," he caressed his thumb against my shoulder and held me tight, kissing the top of my head and I felt him sniff my hair before pulling away slightly.

"I love you Paddy," I drew circles in his chest and slowly fell asleep to his heartbeat.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, I was suppose to put this up a few days ago but I've been ill and I feel terrible. I plan on putting a few more chapters up within the next few days so hang tight and thank you so much for all the love and support you guys give me, it makes me want to write all the time. Please leave a review to tell me how you like it.<strong>


	11. Exposed pt 1

Patrick POV

Ellen and I have been together for about 4 months now, I think I'm the happiest I've been in a while. The only people we have told was Tallulah, Jill, and the cast. My thoughts about our Christmas was caught off by her coming in. She looked extremely pissed and had a rolled up magazine in her hand.

"What's up love?" I looked at her.

"How the hell did this happen?" Ellen said throwing a magazine down on to the table in front of me. The front of it was a picture of us kissing at a restaurant and it read 'EXCLUSIVE: Patrick Dempsey and co-star Ellen Pompeo's love affairs'

"I don't know but we have to stay calm," I stood up and held on to her shoulders, her face was angry and her accent was extremely noticeable.

"How the hell am I suppose to stay calm when it is December 22nd and we can't step foot out of this apartment without the paparazzi swarming us!"

"I don't know, I get Christmas with Tallulah though so we have to figure something out," her face turned sad and I pulled her against me.

"We only have Tallulah 4 presents so we need to go shopping."

I groaned loudly, "I forgot about presents, this sucks."

"Yeah, maybe we shouldn't have kissed in public, it's all your fault," she pushed me away and crossed her arms. Her face said upset but her eyes were joking.

I put on my fake offended face and gasp, "well those lips are so irresistible," I raised my eyebrow at her then she raised one back. I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers and we made out for a few minutes before an idea popped into my head and I pulled away.

"I have an idea!" I said louder than I wanted.

"What?"

"How about me and you and T drive up to Maine for Christmas, we could stay with my mom or a hotel."

"Derek, we have been together for 4 months, it's about time I meet you mom, but how are we going to stop the paparazzi from following us?"

"I have a plan," she raised her eyebrow and I explained the plan. She went into the bedroom and grabbed a large suitcase and packed nearly two weeks worth of each of our clothes, she likes to be prepared, and toiletries all in one bag and set it in the living room.

I walked out on to the balcony and looked around to see if paparazzi was around and sure enough there were two guys outside the complex. I gave Ellen the ok and she came outside and we had a huge 'fight' that the paparazzi had pictures of. She stormed off inside and I stayed out and kept an angry look on my face. I waited a few minutes and Ellen drove by and winked up at me, which means they took the bait. One was following her and the other waited outside.

I grabbed my leather jacket and car keys and headed out the door. I kept the angry face on and called Jill and told her about the plan and she said it was alright to take T so I would go pick her up then meet Ellen at our location. I drove through back roads and finally lost the paparazzi then I headed over to Jill's.

I arrived and picked up Tallulah then made sure we didn't have any followers while making my thirty minute trip to one of brother's houses where Ellen was waiting. He agreed to drive her car to her house to make it look like she was there and he let us borrow his car so they wouldn't know who it was. He had a minivan that had lots of room for us to rest and everything.

"How are we going to do this?" I said putting the address in on the GPS.

"I don't know, maybe you can drive until you get tired then we switch?" She asked.

"Sounds good," I smile over at her and reach for her hand and interlock our fingers. She smiles up over at me and turns the radio up. She looks out the window most of the drive, falling asleep while leaning against my shoulder. I drive for about fourteen hours until we reach Denver then I pull off into a gas station. We get a few snacks and gas before Ellen starts driving.

Ellen POV

"T, can you hand me a water bottle," I ask looking back for a second and back to the road.

"Yes ma'am," she reaches into the cooler and hands me the water.

"Thank you, are you excited to see your grandma and aunts?" I take a sip of water and a loud snore erupts from Patrick and we both laugh.

"Yes, I especially can't wait to see my cousins," she said happily while watching Enchanted on the portable DVD player. She loved that movie, mainly because it was a princess movie but she was also happy it had her daddy in it.

"Tallulah, can I ask you something that is just between us?"

"Mhm," she mumbled munching on fruit snacks.

"Do you like me being at your house all the time and being with your daddy?" I looked into the rear view mirror where she caught my gaze.

"I love having you around Ellie, you are like my mommy except you aren't, your like my fairy godmother!" She gasp.

"But I'm not a fairy so I can't be a fairy godmother," I giggled at her expression. She was adorable and could always make me smile.

"Aw man," she pouted, "that would be so cool tho!"

"Yes it would."

I listened to her talk and the music while I drive for about 12 hours when we stopped to grab something to eat at a diner.

"How much longer do we have daddy?" Tallulah asked climbing into the back seat.

"About twelve hours, can you last that long?" He said, climbing into the drivers seat.

She let out a sigh, "I guess but we need to hurry! Santa won't know where to bring my presents."

I looked over at Patrick and he mouthed 'shit' to himself. He had forgot all about presents.

"Hey Tal, why don't you put on your headphones and watch another movie," I suggest.

"Ok, can I watch Enchanted Ellie?" She looked at me with the sad eyes and I gave in and let her watch.

After she got settled in I turned to Patrick.

"What are we going to do about presents?"

"I don't know, I didn't really think that part through," he reached over and grabbed my hand, our fingers intertwined themselves and I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss while Tallulah wasn't paying attention.

"Maybe when she falls asleep, we can stop and you go into a store and buy her some things."

"I don't know what I would get her so you would need to come inside with me," he glanced over at me and he gave me the same eyes she did but it doesn't work that well with him.

"Tal eyes don't work on me, and I have to stay and watch her to make sure she stays asleep."

"Fine, do you have her list?"

"I think so," I took my hand from his and grabbed my purse and dug through. I pulled out the folded up paper and handed it to him.

"Thanks babe," he took the paper and stuck it in his pocket and grabbed my hand again.

"Where would you be without me?" we smiled at each other.

"Completely lost," he winked at me and pulled my hand to him mouth and placed a kiss on the back of it.

We drove until about mid night when Tallulah was asleep and stopped at a Wal-mart. He ran in and basically came out with everything on her list except for the bike she asked for, he said he would wait until we got back to get her one. We drove for another 8 hours, I was asleep and I'm sure Tallulah was too.

"Babe, we are here," he squeezed my thigh a bit and I piped my head up. we were going down a long gravel driveway and we pulled up to a ranch type house on a farm.

"Wow," I looked around, the sleep seemed to disappear and replaced with surprise.

"What?" He smiled over at me.

The house was a single story ranch style house. It looked about three or four bedrooms. As we were pulling up, an older woman opened the front door in jeans and a sweater. Her eyes light up as she saw Patrick and started waving with a huge smile on her face. Patrick definitely had his mothers smile, and nose. We got parked and he looked over at me.

"Ready to meet my mom?" He smiled and I squeezed his hand tightly.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I gave him a smile and he quickly pecked my lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: as you can tell, I was suppose to get this up Christmas Eve but I got extremely busy and now I have to rush to get it up before the end of the year. I'll post the second part to this later today, I can assure you that!<strong>


	12. Exposed Pt 2

"Patrick!" The woman said coming down the stone pathway that leads from the driveway to the front steps.

"Hi mom," he pulled her into a hug before opening Tallulah's door and she burst into her grandmas arms.

"Grandma!" I watched her squeeze tight and the woman's expression was pure delight.

"I wasn't expecting you this year Patrick, why did you drive here?" She asked confused.

He turned on his fake offended voice, "well mom, I just wanted to see you this year, is that such a problem?"

"No of course no sweetie, how long are you staying?"

"Ready to get rid of us already?" He couldn't help but crack a smile when he saw his mom start looking sad and they both smiled.

"Of course not! Your sisters are coming over later so why don't we go in and get you settled."

"Wait mom, I want you to meet someone," he walked over and grabbed my waist and pulled me against his side, "mom, this is Ellen, my girlfriend," he clarified.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Dempsey," I smiled and held out my hand. She stood their for a minute and looked at me up and down before avoiding my hand and hugged me.

"Nice to finally meet you Ellen, please call me Amanda," she pulled away and looked at me again.

We brought our bags in, making sure Tallulah wasn't paying attention when we brought in her presents. The inside of the house was very cozy feel, it smelled liked fresh pine and cinnamon, the pine was from the huge Christmas tree that was in the living room and cinnamon was from her baking.

Patrick and I are going to sleep in his old room while Tallulah gets his older sister Alicia's old room. I start unpacking when I feel his arms come around my waist and push himself into my back and I lean back against his chest as he kisses my neck.

"Patrick, we are at your mothers house and we don't have time for that," I can't help but smile but I try and pull away but his grip on me is strong as he spins me around and our faces are inches apart.

"But we can do this for a few minutes," he whispered as he pushed his lips against mine. We kissed for a minute before I pulled away.

"We gotta go downstairs before your mom gets any ideas," I placed another kissed before opening the bedroon door.

He walked behind me and smacked my ass and I let out a small yelp and turned out and hit his arm.

"Stop that," I couldn't help but smile but I was trying to be serious.

"Never," he leaned down and whispered in my ear before grabbing my hand and we went to sit on the couch where his mom was with her cat.

"Mom, where's Howard?" Patrick asked. Howard is his step father that has really supported his mom since he isn't around much anymore.

"He's working, have you talked to your sisters?"

"I talked to Mary, she knew I was coming but I haven't talked to Alicia, is she coming up from Florida?"

"She can't make it, the kids have the flu," she said sounding upset.

"To bad, I was hoping for her to meet Ellen."

"Speaking of Ellen, I know nothing about you, please tell me about you," Amanda said directing the conversation towards me.

"Well there isn't much to tell," I leaned more against Patrick, hoping he would get my drift and step in but he didn't.

"Sure there is, you look to beautiful not to be interesting," she smiled at me, that same smile Patrick had which made me cave in and tell her about me. We talked about me for a bit before there was a knock on the door and Patrick's sister Mary came inside with her two kids.

She had blonde hair but she had the same eyes as Patrick and her mom. She has two girls, one was Tallulah's age and the other was a 2 year old.

"Hey Mary," patrick stood up and greeted his sister and her kids.

"Hey Patrick, Hi mom," she said peeking over and I looked at her and went to stand by Patrick.

"Mary, this is Ellen," he couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"This is the famous Ellen you tell me about," she grinned and sat the toddler on the ground before reaching out her hand.

"You tell your sister about me huh?" I looked at him then greeted his sister.

"This is Emily," she pointed to the girl that is Tal's age. She looked exactly like her mom except she had brown hair.

"Nice to meet you Emily," I smiled at the little girl and she said hi back before she saw Tallulah coming down the stairs.

"Hi Emily!" Tallulah squealed before running to hug the girl before they disappeared into one of the back rooms.

"And there she goes," we all laughed.

"She's adorable," I smiled and she thanked me.

"That little munchkin is Bridget," she pointed to the blonde toddler that has walked over and got into Amanda's lap. She looks more like Amanda with blonde hair.

"She's a Grandma's girl isn't she?" I smiled.

"Yes," Mary agreed.

We all sat down and talked about a lot of random things, mainly getting to know each other. It was about 6:00pm before we stood up and decided to go out to eat.

After eating we came back and decided that Mary was going to have her room with Bridget while Emily and Tallulah were sharing a room. After they fell asleep, we borrowed some wrapping paper and wrapped all of Tallulah's presents in our room and labeled some from Santa and some from Patrick and I.

"You are probably the worst wrapper of all time," he looked at me.

"Am not!"

"Oh you so are," he smirked.

"No I'm not!" I picked up one of the wrapping rolls and hit him with it.

"Oh yours gonna regret that," he smirked and picked up on and hit me with it.

"Stop!" I giggled and hit him repeatedly.

"I give up!" He put down his roll.

"I win," I raised my eyebrow.

"Nope!" He quickly grabbed me and pulled me on to the bed and held me tight while he tickled me.

"Paddy! stop," I giggled uncontrollably.

"Fine," he stopped after a minute and I tried to catch my breath.

"I really need a shower, but I'm to lazy to get one," I looked over at him laying next to me.

"We both need showers," he yawned.

"We can go take one now and keep each other awake or..." I didn't get a chance to finish before he grabbed me up and pulled me into the bathroom.

"Someone's horny," I smirked as I watched him pull off his clothes and lock the door.

"Maybe, come on hurry up," he turned the water on and pulled me into a rough kiss.

"God I love you," I smiled against his lips and pulled off my clothes. He looked at me up and down like he did every time I've been naked around him. I got into the shower and he climbed in after me.

"This is a tiny shower," I looked around. There was barely enough room for us but I didn't care. He pushed me against the wall and I lifted my legs around his waist. His erection was rock hard rubbing against my opening and moaned as he sucked in my neck.

"Shh," she growled into my ear which made me shiver. I loved it when he growled like that and I bucked my hips downward against him. He groaned as he grabbed my boob and massaged my nipple between him index finger and thumb.

He entered me and within five minutes I tightened around him and came all over him and he shot inside me at the same time.

"Patrick, you are so fucking sexy when you groan like that," I kissed him again after he let me down off him.

"That was good baby, thanks," he smiled and kissed me again. We washed each other and I loved to feel him move his hands all over me.

"Daddy, Ellie, Wake up! Santa came!" She busted through our door at 6:00am and jumped on the bed.

"He did?" I sat up and gasp along with her.

"Yep, come one daddy so we can go open my presents!" She pulled the covers off of him and I at the same time. We learned to wear clothes when Tallulah slept over because she always liked to pull the covers off us to wake us up.

"It will still be Christmas in three hours Tal, let me sleep a little while longer," he groaned with his head under the pillow.

"No daddy! Let's go now!" She shook his body.

"Yeah come on daddy!" I laughed and shook him also.

"I'm up," he sat up. The bags under his eyes looked terrible but he still managed to look sexy.

"Let's goo!" She jumped off the bed and sprinted into the living room.

We both got up, Patrick put a shirt on and I pulled a robe over my oversized t shirt and pajama pants. We went down stairs where Mary, the girls, Amanda, and Howard were sitting all drinking coffee.

"Coffee's in the kitchen dear," Amanda smiled at us and I sat down on the couch while Patrick went to pour us some coffee.

"Ok, Can you girls hand out the presents?" Amanda asked as Patrick came back and sat down in between me and his sister.

"Yes ma'am," both girls replied and started handing out presents. I didn't get any which was fine because I didn't want anything, Patrick got two from his mother and Howard, Mary had two also, Amanda and Howard both had three, and the girls all had about the same amount except Tallulah got a few more from us.

"Go ahead and rip into em," patrick pulled out his phone and was video taping while Tallulah opened all her presents. She was extremely excited with everything she got and was very thankful.

After presents we ate breakfast and spent the day together and Jill called a few minutes later and Patrick put it on speaker phone between me, him, and Tallulah.

_T; Merry Christmas mommy!_

_J; Merry Christmas princess, your daddy sent me a video of you opening your presents. did you like them?_

_T; yes! I got everything I asked for._

_J; that's great princess. I have you a huge surprise when you come home._

_T; what is it?!_

_J; I can't tell you or it won't be a surprise._

_T; please mommy! I promise I'll act surprised when I see it._

_P; jill, she's giving you the eyes._

_J; alright fine but you can't be upset you won't be able to see it for another week, ok?_

_T; yay! Okay mommy._

_J; you are a big sister now. you have a little brother named Daxton._

_T; aw mommy, I wanna see!_

_J; I'll send a picture to your daddy after we get off the phone._

_T; ok! Bye mommy love you._

_J; alright sweetie, see you soon love you!_

Jill laughed as she hung up the phone. She sent a picture and Tallulah went crazy over it. She's so happy she's a big sister and I gotta admit, the baby is pretty dang cute.

I can't want to have a baby someday...

* * *

><p><strong>An; Hey guys! Happy New Year! I tried to get this up before midnight but failed miserably. On the bright side, I didn't wait a week before I posted it <strong>?** Please review and follow/favorite to tell me how you like it and to support Dempeo fans everywhere**


	13. The Talk

Patrick POV

I laid there, Ellen was wrapped in my arms and her head was in the crook of my neck as I felt her soft breaths on my skin. In a few minutes I have to wake her up from the peaceful serenity and drive all the way across the country. I trail my finger up her arm to the sleeve of the shirt, she is wearing one of my t-shirts and I can't feel that she's only wearing underwear because her legs are bear and tangled in mine.

"Wake up baby," I say and she lets out a gush of air on my neck.

"What time is it?" She mumbles.

"It's 6:30am, we gotta get going soon," I kiss the top of her hair and breath in the shampoo, it's coconut and it compliments the vanilla and honey body wash she uses.

"Hmm," she groans against my neck.

"Come on, I'm ready to be back home," I kissed the top of her head then slid out from her and she buried herself into the pillow.

"We could leave a little later," she groaned.

"No, because we have to be back before Monday because we have to film and Shonda will be upset," I pulled on my shirt and black skinny jeans.

"She'll live, I like it here," she sat up in the bed and held the blanket over her legs. Her hair was a complete mess, a hot mess. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned.

"I like it here too but we have jobs."

"I know, I love work don't get me wrong but I don't feel like driving all the way there. When we get back, we will have paparazzi constantly following us."

"Maybe we should look for us a house, with good security or something gated," I sat down on the edge of the bed to put my shoes on and I could tell she was looking at me in shock.

"Patrick Dempsey, did you just ask me to move in with you AND buy a house with you?" She raised her eyebrow.

I thought for a second. I didn't realize that's what it sounded like, I just thought we had already moved in together basically.

"I... yeah I did. What do you say?" I turned to look at her.

"Yes, I will," she grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss.

"Now get dressed, we have a long drive ahead of us," I smiled and went downstairs where Tal was playing with her a few of her toys that wasn't already packed.

"You almost ready Tal," I walked into the kitchen and grabbed some coffee that my mom had made. She nodded, she was still tired and would probably fall asleep in the car.

"Patrick, can you help me with something in the other room," my mom said and started walking into the office right off the living room.

"Yeah," I followed her into the room.

"Son, Tell me more about yours and Ellen's relationship," she sat down on one of the chairs.

"What do you mean ma?" I was confused. She never asked me this about Jill or my first wife.

"I mean I see the way you look at her, you never looked at Jill or that one woman like that," my mom never said my first wife's name, maybe because I was very young and she was suppose to be my agent.

"That's because I love her, not just love either, it's unexplainable. I just don't know how I ever lived without her, I can't imagine my life without her ma, she makes me crazy, a good crazy," I caught myself with a goofy grin on my face and my mom looked at me a way that she never had, she had a smile on her face and stood up to walk over to me.

"Patrick, I can tell you love her. My boy has finally grown up," she reached up and put her hands on my cheek.

"Ma," I smiled and hugged her. She pulled away and pulled something out of her pocket.

"This was your grandma's rings, she gave them to me a few years before she passed to give you when you found the one," she placed the silver ring set my grandma always wore.

"Ma, what do you mean? I was married to Jill back then," I was confused and held on to the rings.

"She knew Patrick, she knew you and Jill weren't each other's true love, you know her," my mom smiled at the thought of her mom.

"Thanks ma, I gotta go before Ellen thinks I left," I smiled down at the rings and put them in my pocket as I walked into the living room where she was playing with Tallulah. She looked up and met my eyes. Our faces both grew smiles and my mom patted my back.

"Ready to get going?" I asked and Ellen stood up.

**Ellen POV**

I got my clothes on and walked downstairs. Patrick and his mom weren't around and Tal was playing with some of her toys.

"Morning Tal, where is your daddy?"

"In the office with grandma," she pointed to the room off the living room.

"Thanks T," I walked over to the office and the door was cracked and I heard him talking.

"- Love her, not just love either, it's unexplainable. I just don't know how I ever lived without her, I can't imagine my life without her ma, she makes me crazy, a good crazy," I heard his voice and could tell he had one of those goofy grins on his face. I probably had one now too and I walked back over to T and got down to sit with her.

"Ellie, can you play with me," she handed me a doll and I smiled at her and started playing with her.

"So are you ready to meet your new brother?" I asked her as I played with the dolls hair that she handed me.

"Mhm, I am going to be the best big sister ever, that's what daddy told me. Ellie?" She looked at me with a weird look on her face.

"Yes T?"

"Are you and daddy going to give me a little sister since mommy is giving me a brother?"

"Um, maybe in the future, not right now. Is that alright?" I looked at her and her eyes looked disappointed. She let out a sigh and continued to play with her doll. After a minute, Patrick came walking out with his mom. I looked up in his eyes and I couldn't help but smile. I love the way he can look into my eyes and make me feel like the only girl in the entire world.

"Ready to get going?" He asked and I stood with a nod.

* * *

><p><strong>An; Hey guys! Please read this note because it's really important. I have decided to set a specific date on when I am going to post a chapter and I need to know which days are best for you to get an update. Please leave a comment letting me know what day(s) are best to update. <strong>

**Thank you for the reviews for my chapters and the kind words you say to me makes my day :) xoxo**


	14. People's Choice Awards

**An; I wasn't planning on putting in this but I decided since the People's Choice Awards came on last night, that I would make up this because Patrick Dempsey wasn't there last night -_- AND WE WON BTW. Ellen Won Favorite Female Drama Actress and Patrick won Favorite Male Drama Actor, then Grey's won Favorite Hit Drama. I'm so proud!**

* * *

><p>"Ellen!" Patrick called from the living room. He had his suit in the bag ready to head to the set for them to get ready. Tonight we were going to People's Choice Awards.<p>

"I'm coming!" I yelled back down. I had to find my favorite lip gloss, I know it was somewhere.

"We have to leave now Ellen!" He called me again, sounding more urgent this time.

"Alright I'm coming," I sighed because I couldn't find it. It's my favorite and I wear it to almost every award show. Maybe it was at the trailer. I grabbed the bag which inside was my black dress inside that I fell in love with as soon as I saw it.

"Ready?" He asked as he saw me come through the door. I nodded and we hurried to the Porsche. As we got to the set to get ready. We gave each other a quick kiss and went our separate ways. I went into my dressing room and my stylist Harry Josh was waiting on me.

"So Ellen, how should we do these gorgeous locks of yours," he said running his hands through my wet hair.

"I was thinking a blow dry then pin it in the back, but do whatever you think looks best," I watched as he grabbed the blow dryer and started on my hair. My mind wondered to Patrick, how was his hair going to look? Was he going to leave it natural and let the curls flow freely or maybe use the gel to give it volume. After the blow dry, the make up person came and did most of my make up, leaving me without anything on my lips or my mascara done. Harry had pinned my hair back like I wanted and I thanked him. He left and I got my dress an slipped it on after carefully pulling my clothes off. It was a black dress that was long and flowed, it stopped right about the knees. It was a a halter top style. I put on my long earrings and matching bracelet.

"Ellen?" I heard a knock on my door and it was Sandra.

"Come on in," I said and she came inside.

"Which shoes do you think will look better?" I held up a black pair of stilettos and a black wedge type heel.

"The stilettos, here since you told me to hold on to it because you always loose it," she handed me my lipgloss out of her clutch.

"Oh thank you Sandra! Where would I be without you," I smiled as she smiled. I quickly applied some and gave her a hug.

"Ok now hurry and put your shoes on, we are waiting on you and Katie," she rolled her eyes. Katie was probably throwing a fit because we all have to ride together and she hates that.

"I'm ready," I stood up with my heels now on my feet and did a last check of my hair and make up. We walked out to the parking lot and everyone was standing around talking. Eric, Justin, Chandra, James, and TR was all standing talking. Patrick came from inside after me, coming from behind and put his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

"Paddy," I giggled and turned around. He had a suit on with a grey striped tie. His hair was shorter and no longer had the long curls, instead it was nice and groomed.

"You cut your hair," I said in surprise. Sure I loved his short hair but I will miss his curls.

"Yeah, they said it would be best, you look stunning," his eyes sparked looking at me.

"Thank you, god I love you Patrick Dempsey," I smiled at him and leaned in for a kiss and our lips touched briefly before the limo showed up and Katie came rushing out. We all climbed in and took the short ride over to were the awards were being held.

"Grey's Anatomy cast is here!" Someone from the whole line and everyone shot their looks over as James stepped out first. After James it went Eric, Chandra, Katie, Justin, then it was mine and Patrick's turn. As we stepped out, everyone cheered because our hands were interlocked. We looked at each other then waved at everyone as the paparazzi snapped photos.

"And here we have Hollywood's new hottest couple arriving, Patrick Dempsey and Ellen Pompeo," I heard one of the host for an interview show say. Me and Patrick both took a few pictures and signed a few autographs quickly before we were dragged to walk the Red Carpet. He had his hand around my waist as we walked down the carpet, posing for all the flashes on us.

"Can you give us a picture of the hottest couple kiss?" One of the photographers said and Patrick took the opportunity to grab me and pull me into a long kiss while everyone was screaming. All the flashes started going as he did and he pulled away after a second and I had a grin slapped across my face.

"Can we speak to you?" One of the interviewers from E! News stopped us.

"Sure," I smiled and Patrick still had his arm around me, holding me close.

"How does it feel being one of Hollywood's newest and hottest couples?" She asked holding the microphone waiting for one of us answer.

"It is so sweet to know we have so many fans rooting for us, knowing that our relationship is being embraced by all of you is extremely great to know. Thank you all." I said smiling and blew a kiss at the camera before we had to go inside to sit down.

"Well that wasn't so bad," Patrick whispered in my ear as we walked down the aisle to our seat with the rest of the crew.

"I know, I was expecting worse," we sat down next to each other and held hands as the show started. It went on and they were about to announce Favorite Male TV Star.

"And the winner is..." the woman opened the envelope, "Patrick Dempsey!"

Everyone cheered and stood up. Patrick was in shock and gave me a quick kiss before hurrying on stage to accept.

"I want to thank all of you so much for me to get the chance to win this award and all of you fans out there. Thank you Shonda Rhimes for creating this show, Thank you to ABC and Touchstone. And thank you to my Beaitufl Ellen Pompeo, I share this award with you and I don't know where I would be without you. Thank you all so much and Love you all!" He said and held it up in the air as a trophy. Everyone cheered before he walked off behind stage to put it down and hurried back out. He sat down and leaned over and kisses me.

"You didn't have to thank me,"i said against his lips before he pulled away.

"Of course I did, without you I wouldn't be here," he said and made me smile. They have the signal that it was about to come back on air again so we had to pull away.

They announced that Grey's won Favorite Tv Drama also and we went up to accept. Patrick held on to me and Sandra and I were whispering things as Chandra did the acceptance speech. We went back stage to take pictures and things and came back out to finish the awards. It ended soon after.

"So you want to go to the after party or get a ride back to the set and celebrate," I whisper in his ear and his eyes light up.

"Let's go," he pulled me into a long kiss and our tongues danced for a few minutes before we pulled away for air.

"We have to get back to the trailer first," I giggle at him. We hurry back to the set and barely make it to the trailer before we are ripping each other's clothes off. We have sex for a good few hours and fall asleep at the trailer.

* * *

><p><strong>An; I know I basically just did the 2007 People's Choice Awards even though it is suppose to be set in 2008 at this time. Opps, sorry not sorry. Hope you enjoyed it and don't worry about me not writing the sex scene, that's coming in not the next update but the next. <strong>**love you all and thank's for the awesome reviews.**


	15. House Hunting

Patrick POV

"What time do we have to see the realtor?" Ellen asked as she was tracing with her index finger over my bare chest.

"In two hours," I ran my hand over her hair and down her bare back. I was so glad Tallulah wasn't here so we could sleep naked and not worry about it.

"How many houses are we looking at today?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"Three," I smiled as she groaned.

"You are lucky I love you," she said as she playfully hit her palm against my chest.

"I love you too," I kissed her forehead before sliding out from under her. I sat up and slid on some black boxer-briefs and a black shirt.

"What are you cooking for breakfast- well brunch," she sat up and noticed the clock said 11:03am. She grabbed my button up from the night before and slipped it on and buttoned the two buttons right at her breast. I watched her closely, she knew I was watching her. Her body looked perfect in my shirt, she looked perfect in anything.

"Wipe that silly grin off your face," she smirked as she walked past me, patted my cheek and walked into the bathroom. She moved her hips a little more because she knew I was watching.

"I'll be fixing food," I called and I heard her turn the shower on. I felt my erection rise as I heard her step into the shower. I shook my head and went into the kitchen.

By the time she came into the kitchen, she had her a black sweater with the sleeves scrunched up to her elbow and dark blue jeans on, her hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

"Beautiful," I put the omelets I had cooked on two plates and handed her one along with a cup of coffee.

"Thanks babe," she leaned up and kisses my cheek before sitting down at the island and started eating. I sat next to her and we ate, talking about what kind of house we were looking for.

"I told the relator that we wanted three to five bedrooms, is that fine?" I looked over at her and she nodded.

"Did you make sure and tell her nothing to modern, we are going to raise kids there not party all the time."

"Kids? As in plural?" I asked. I knew she wanted a kid, we talked about it but only briefly.

"Yes, I want two or three, is that ok with you?" She looked at me concerned.

"Sounds perfect," we continued to eat before I got up to go get dressed. I put on **black skinny jeans** and kept on the black shirt I had on, I went to put the usual hair products in my hair and met Ellen back into the living room and put on my black sneakers. She had on sandals because it was pretty warm outside for being early January.

"Ready?" She grabbed her large, white leather purse and slid on her shades.

"When you are," I grabbed the keys to my Porsche and put my **sun glasses** on as we made out way to the parking lot. Paparazzi was waiting on us and started snapping pictures as we came out.

"Patrick, is it true you two are a couple," one guys asked as I opened the door for Ellen.

"Can you give us some details of your relationship," another asked while the **cameras** flashed. It felt like the Oscars outside my apartment.

I just shot them a quick smile before climbing into my Porsche and we drove off.

"We have got to answer some of these questions, this is getting ridiculous," she groaned and I grabbed her hand.

"I know baby, we will soon I promise."

We took the quick drive to the first house where the relator met us. It looked absolutely beautiful on the outside, it was a Villa type house that was gated and private.

"Hi I'm Ellen Pompeo," Ellen said as we reached the relator and held out her hand.

"I'm Deanne Parks, You must be Patrick," she offered her hand and we shook hands before we release and mine found Ellen's.

"Let's **get started** shall we," she opened the gate and led us into the private patio that had an amazing video of West Hollywood.

"This remodeled, modern styled 4 bedroom, 3 bathroom Spanish Villa sits on a private street. Right inside is a dramatic, tiled staircase leads to a charming multi-level foyer that ushers in natural lighting and breathtaking city to ocean views. The first floor exudes originality and character throughout every turn, including a **formal dining** area, a living room with a wood-burning fireplace, a tranquil library, an alfresco central patio and a gourmet chef's kitchen with a large center island ideal for large dinner parties and entertaining guests," she pointed out the details as we made our way around the first floor.

"How do you like it?" I whispered to Ellen. She was a little upset it was a modern style house but it was still gorgeous.

"Eh, it's modern," she mumbled back.

"Would you like to look around?" Deanne asked.

"Sure," I smiled and we walked up the tile stairs into the foyer. One way was the master suite and the other was a hall that had the other three bedrooms and two bathrooms. We walked into the large master suit and it was extremely large. The master bath had a jacuzzi bathtub and a small shower.

"That's a small shower, I don't think we could both fit into that," she smirked at me.

"Well looks like we can't buy it then," I grinned and she giggled.

We walked out and to the hallway. One of the bedrooms had been turned into a sound-proof music studio which Ellen refused to step foot in, it reminded her to much of Chris. We went back down stairs and told the relator it just wasn't what we were looking for then we drove the quick distance to the next house.

We pulled up and it was a traditional cottage style home. It was right by LAX airport so you could hear the planes outside. It was 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. It was in a secluded area away from people and had a large backyard area. The front door leads to a foyer with an open archway to the left that leads to the living area and the right archway leads to the dining room which then leads into a large, open kitchen with a breakfast area. The staircase to go upstairs is in the foyer.

Upstairs floor plan was simple, to the left side was two bedrooms with a shared bathroom and straight in front of the staircase was a room with its own bathroom then to the right was a large, master bedroom with a bathroom attached. The bathroom had a large tub with built-in jets for relaxation, a large built-in shower with a glass door. It had plenty of room for two people which was one of their favorite features.

"I love this house," Ellen said looking around the master room.

"I like it, we would have to have this carpet replaced with wood and really finish the place off so we couldn't move in straight away."

"We don't need to move in straight away, I think this is the one," she smiled widely.

"I do too, I was thinking we add a swing set under the large tree and maybe have a pool added, also a patio," I said looking out the large window from the master bedroom. You could see the whole backyard and part of the city.

"That sounds perfect," she smiled, she came behind me and leaned against me.

"Sorry to bother you both but if we want to get to the next house in time, then we have got to leave now," the relator came in and smiled at us both.

"I don't think we will be needing to seeing the next house," I told her and her eyes lit up.

"Do I need to go grab the paperwork?" She asked.

"Yes please," I smiled and we followed her downstairs to the kitchen area. She goes to get paperwork from her car and brings it back in.

"Ok now the owners will have all of their things out by the 15th then you can begin moving in, is that alright?"

"Sounds great," we said our goodbyes then left.

"We officially have our own house," Ellen said excitingly.

"Yes, now how bout we go out to eat to celebrate," I smiled and she nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>An; Hey Guys! I have decided to update this story on Monday's and Friday's and set a schedule so I have a specific time to write and publish, I can't let you guy's down ;) <strong>

**How are you liking it so far? They just bought their new house, if you read it on Wattpad, I had the picture on there (Yes I did use a house in LA as the house I made them buy, except I am making it in a way my own style), and they are moving in soon. Maybe there will be another little Dempsey running around soon ;)**

**Thank you for all the love and support you guys show and I love all the feedback I am getting :)**


	16. Patrick's Birthday

No ones POV

Ellen woke up, but not in her usual position. Normally she would be wrapped in his arms and holding on tight but instead, she was laying facing him and he was laying flat on his back. She noticed that a bulge was under his side of the sheets and smiled. She reached under the sheet and slowly cupped her hand around it and moved up and down. He groaned and awoke with a huge smile on his face.

"Morning sleepy," Ellen smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"Mhm," he groaned before she pulled her hand away from him.

"Happy birthday," she whispered as She nibbled at his earlobe.

"You stopped," he sounded disappointed.

"Not yet birthday boy, we got to discuss what we are doing today since we don't get Tal until tomorrow," she smiled at him.

"We should lay in bed all day and do this," he pulled her into a kiss and slipped his tongue into her mouth before she pulled away.

"That sounds like an amazing idea except I was thinking, you know that new club that opened up that we've been wanted to go to?"

"Yeah, is that where we are going?" His voice got excited.

"If you want, then we could come back home and have lots and lots of birthday sex," she bit her lip because she knew it drove him mad.

"Definitely," he smiled and pulled her into a kiss.

Ellen climbed on top of Patrick, leaning down and kissing him roughly. He ran his hands up and down her sides and hips, moving all around her body. She slowly moved her hips up and down on his boxers, making him harder than he already was and let out a groan into her mouth.

"Ellen," he moaned and she smiled. She kissed down his chest to his boxers and pulled them off and his erection spring free. She took her hand around the base and placed her lips on the tip, moving down the shaft and back up. She looked mischievously at him while she sucked, reaching her hand near her mouth and grabbing his balls, massaging them in her hand.

"El," he moaned and his erect squirted pre-cum in her mouth. He grabbed her shoulders and flipped them around and placed himself between her legs in a swift movement.

"Patrick," she whispered against his ear, "Fuck me hard baby," he lifted his head and pushed their lips together, slipping his tongue into her mouth about the same time he pushed into her. She let out a moan and grasped on to his back, leaving scratch marks. He moved in and out slowly at first but picked up the speed within a few thrust. He grabbed the headboard of the bed and thrusted in and out harder and faster.

She was moaning his name as he got faster. She put her hands in his hair and grabbed tightly, pulling him away from her lips and they looking into each other's eyes before he moved to her neck, sucking and kissing every spot on her neck.

"God Patrick, I'm about to," she gasp and her walls tighten around him and cried out his name as she came all over him, her juices running down her and all over him.

He smiled and thrusted a few more times before he came into her. He rolled off of her and laid next to her, both trying to catch their breath.

"Ready for round two?" She smirked at him and he leaned over and kissed her roughly.

"Shower," he said pulling away from her lips and standing up. She sat up and wrapped her arms around him neck and her legs went around his waist, he held her up by her ass and they kissed all the way to the bathroom, tripping over clothes and all. They walked into the bathroom and she pulled off of him, turning to cut the water on and came back to kiss him. He cupped her face with his hands and she slid her fingernails down his back to his ass and squeezed a bit causing him to get harder and kiss her more passionately. The steam began to rise and they somehow made their way to the shower. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her neck and lifting her upward a bit and she bellowed her signature giggle and wrapped her arms around my neck and held tightly.

He pushed her to the back of the shower and lifted her up, her legs went around his hips and gave him an opening. His manhood found her opening and he pushed himself into her, she let out a deep moan and he covered her mouth with his. Her moans were silenced by his tongue dancing against hers as he thrusted in and out of her. She tugged gently at his soaking wet curls.

"Paddy, I'm about to..." her words turned into a loud moan as he thrusted inside her pushing against her g-spot and she came all over him.

She was still shaking when she pushed him off of her and quickly backed him against a wall, kissing down his wet torso to his erection. He moaned out her name as she took him into her mouth and slowly started to suck. She wrapped her tongue around her tip and moved her hand up and down the shaft and he groaned while having his fingers through her hair. She started to suck faster and then all at once he came into her throat without warning and she smiled as she pulled away and stood up.

"Best birthday present ever," he smiled down at her and kissed her before they actually started to wash each other's body off.

**Ellen POV**

"Patrick, come on," I smiled as his hands went around my waist as I was cooking us breakfast. His hands traveled up the shirt of his I was wearing and I swatted at his hands.

"Hey!" He sounded offended as he backed away and went to sit at the breakfast bar.

"I'm cooking and unless you want me to burn you, I suggest you back away," I giggled as I heard him pout.

"Fine, so what are the plans for today my dear?" He asked and he went to the fridge to grab some orange juice and poured us both a glass.

"Hmm, I was thinking since the weather is nice, we could go for a walk on the beach and maybe just stroll around town," I took the two omelets I was cooking off the stove and slid them onto the plates that had bacon and toast already on it and sat one in front of Patrick and carried the other one and sat next to him.

"Sounds perfect, but what about tonight?" He said taking a bite of his food.

"That new club that opened up, Club La Vela, yeah I know some people and maybe we could hit that up tonight?"

"You mean the hottest new club in Los Angeles? How are you suppose to get in there?"

"Oh you know, we are kind of hit TV actors and could easily get in," I smirked and he looked amused by my statement.

"Sounds good babe," we both ate before we went upstairs. I grabbed some jeans and tan shirt and pulled those on, Patrick wore cargo shorts and a regular white shirt. We both put flip flops on and grabbed sunglasses before heading out. It was pretty warm day for it being January and we took the drive over to the beach in Patrick's Porsche.

"There aren't as many people here as I expected," he said as he put the car in park at the beach.

"I know, and it feels so nice out today," I said grabbing my glasses and putting them on as Patrick did. We got out and he came around and grabbed my hand as we walked toward the beach.

"So I was wondering, I have my first race of the year in London next month, do you want to come?" He asked as we reached the sand and each took our shoes off and held them in our hands.

"Sure, have you talked to Shonda?" We walked down to the shore line and walked along it, the water was cold but it felt nice as it reached our feet each wave.

"Yep, got everything planned out," he smiled at me and I reached up and kissed his cheek and we continued walking. The paparazzi took a few pictures and we didn't mind really, we smiled in a few of them.

"How do you feel about blue, white, and brown?"

"For what?" He looked at me confused.

"For the new living room colors. I saw these really cute pillows that will match the white couch we are getting."

"Oh yeah, sounds perfect sweetie," he smiled at me. We walked up and down the shoreline for another hour talking about house things and random things we need to get done before certain time periods. We walked back to the car and drove to town, stopping at some stores and buying some decorations for the new house. We walked around town until about 5:00pm and we then headed back to the apartment. We fixed dinner together and ate on the balcony that looked out toward the ocean.

"What time should we start getting ready?" He asked and took a bite of the pasta.

"I don't know, when do you want to?"

"After dinner I guess," he replied. We finished dinner and went into the bedroom. I looked through the closet and pulled out a black, cropped cami tank top that cut off right above my belly button and had black high-waisted pants on, grabbing my black flats that I always wore when I went clubbing. I went into the bathroom and fixed my hair while Patrick was picking out an outfit. I put my hair in a bun on the top of my head and some light, waterproof makeup.

Patrick came into the bathroom and he had on a white shirt and black jeans, he was probably going to wear some type of sneaker and his leather jacket. He fixed his curls where they would stay perfectly in place.

"You look so sexy," he growled against my ear and I let out a giggle.

"You look pretty sexy yourself," I turned and kissed him. Our mouths collided and didn't want to leave each other as I pulled away.

"Let's not go out, I wanna stay in and you can give me a really nice birthday present," he smiled at me. It was so tempting but I really wanted to get out.

"If we go out, more birthday sex will come your way tonight," I winked and walked out of the bathroom. We both finished last minute getting ready. I changed my flats to black wedges. Patrick put on his leather jacket and some sneakers.

"You ready?" He asked me, grabbing his sun glasses and putting them on.

"Whenever you are," I started walking out the door, grabbing my clutch purse and he followed behind got into his Porsche and drove to the club. It was extremely crowded as we drove up and the line was very long.

"Are you sure we can get in?" He asked as he pulled into a parking spot near the entrance.

"You have no faith in me?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Not what I was say, it's just really crowded."

"Let me work my magic," I winked and pulled him into a deep tongues intertwined as our lips were hungry for each other. I put my hand on his cheek which had a slight stubble to it and pulled away for air.

"Love you," he smiled and kissed me again, this one quick, and he got out and came around to open my door.

"Thanks babe, love you too," I grabbed his hand as we got out of the car. We walked hand-in-hand over to the entrance and some people were saying stuff.

"Name?" The tall man asked standing at the door.

"Ellen Pompeo and Patrick Dempsey," I reached into my purse and pulled out my ID and Patrick did the same.

"The owner told me to tell you to go inside and upstairs to his office," the guy said and I thanked him as me and Patrick made our way into the crowded club. I held onto his hand tighter and we stood close together and went upstairs into the office like we were told.

"Come in!" A voice called from inside the room as I knocked. We both came in and there was a guy sitting at the desk. His hair was a light brown and his eyes had a greenish-blue color. He stood up and came over to hug me.

"Come on Tommy, let me go," I laughed as he squeezed hard.

"I haven't seen my big sister in what feels like forever," he pulled away and smiled at me.

"Patrick, this is my little brother Tommy, he owns the place," I smiled at him and he smiled back. They shook hands and we talked for a bit before we decided to go down and dance some, hang out a little. We made our way to the bar and ordered some drinks. I got a shot of Jose Cuervo and downed it and Patrick had a beer. The song 'Umbrella' by Rihanna came on and moved my hips a little to the music.

"Wanna go dance?" He asked and I smiled, it was like he could read my mind. We moved to the middle of the dance floor and I started dancing and he just moved a little bit.

"You gotta loosen up babe," I smiled and pulled him into a kiss then started started to dance against him.

"Ok," he winked and we started dancing together, this time he was more loose. I grinned against him a bit before the song ended and we went back to the bar. He took a shot of whiskey and I took another of Jose. We danced a lot during the rest of the night, we were both pretty tipsy by the time we decided to leave. Patrick called one of his friends to come get the car and drive it back to the apartment. We called a taxi and got the ride over to the apartment.

"I had a really fun birthday," he smiled at me, his breath had a mix of whiskey and beer.

"Good, you deserve it," I winked at him and we made out at the front door. He finally got the door to the apartment open and we stumbled in, our lips still locked together. We were pulling clothes off each other and we made it over to the couch, half of our clothes already off. I giggled loudly as I fell back on to the couch, he climbed on top of me and our lips were back together.

* * *

><p><strong>An; Hey Guys! It is a really long part and I wanted to put it up on Patrick's actual birthday but I didn't get the chance :(<strong>

**How did you like it? **

**Thank you so much for reading and I love all the feedback!**


	17. Moving In Day

Patrick POV

"Come on you two, we got to get moving. We don't have all day," I groan. We were suppose to meet Eric and TR in twenty minutes at the new house.

"Just a second," Ellen called from the bedroom. We didn't have much of our things here anymore, only the furniture that came with the apartment. Ellen came out with a large box that said 'Hair Products' across the side and set it with the other boxes we had to move to the car.

"You have way to many hair products," I scoff and she hits my arm playfully.

"Half of this box is yours too!" She giggled. Tal came bouncing from behind Ellen. She had her hair in two braids to the side with leggings and a dress.

"Ready?" I ask and they nod. It takes ten minutes to get the last of the boxes to the SUV that is packed fully. We take the twenty minute drive to the new house and both guys are waiting there.

"Thanks again guys for helping. All the furniture should be here any minute," I said grabbing boxes and carrying them inside. The house smelled like fresh paint and all the walls were white and the floors had been replaced with wood except in one of the spare bedrooms and the living area. We added a bathroom that hangs off the kitchen for guest to use. All the walls were white except for in Talulla's room, which was blue at her request. After a few minutes of unloading, the furniture truck came and they dropped off the couch, the beds for all the rooms, dining room furniture, and the dresser and nightstands for the bedrooms.

TR and Ellen put together and decorated upstairs while Eric and I put together the entertainment center for the living room then brought in the TV we had bought. After most the furniture was put in place and decorated, we sat and Ellen cooked us some dinner before the guys left. We ended up on the large couch in the living room, I had my feet spread across one side and Ellen was curled up on the other side while Tal laid between us, her head against Ellen while her feet were in my lap as we watched a movie on our new TV.

"I think someone is asleep," Ellen whispered over to me and I looked as Talulla slept peacefully with her head on Ellen's lap.

"You want me to go put her in her room?" I asked and she nodded. I carefully picked her up and carried her to her room, The furniture was all white and her bedding was blue, pink, and green with flowers and butterflies were hanging from the ceiling. She picked out everything for her room. Ellen moved the decorative pillows from the bed and I put her in the bed, Ellen went to our room and I went to cut everything off downstairs and locked the doors. I went back up and Ellen had already changed to her pajamas and was pulling the decorative pillows off our bed when I came back in.

"How do you like everything here?" I asked as I slipped out of my jeans and shirt and into pajama pants.

"I love it, I still can't believe we bought a house," she went into the bathroom and I followed her.

"Me either, the contractors are coming out tomorrow I think to get measurements for the patio," I said before sticking the toothbrush in my mouth and brushed my teeth along with her.

"Ok, so when are they going to get here?" She wipes her mouth on a towel and goes back into the bedroom and lays down on her side.

"They said anywhere from 7am to 9am," I cut the water off along with the light and climb in beside Ellen.

"I don't want to get up early," she complains.

"I don't either," I lean in and kiss her deeply. She pulls back after a second.

"No sex tonight," she says pushing me away.

"Why?" I look at her confused.

"I'm not ruining my good sheets with blood because you are horny," She kisses me again and turns away from me and faces the wall.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby, Night," I lean over and kiss her neck and then turn on my side, slowly drifting to sleep as her light snores fill the air.

**An; I know it's a really short chapter, I apologize, had a very busy weekend. My next story will be longer, promise!**


	18. Girls Day

Ellen POV

I wake up with a tiny foot against my back. I flip around and see Tal laid out between Patrick and I. She looks so adorable when she sleeps, I look over at the alarm clock, it's 8am and the contractor people are suppose to be here soon. I kiss Tal's forehead and Patrick's cheek and grab my robe, heading downstairs.

I take out all the things to make pancakes and start cooking, putting coffee on to start and pouring Tal orange juice in her princess cup. After I start cooking I hear little footsteps make their way down the stairs and Tallula comes into the kitchen.

"Morning sleepyhead," I turn and look at her in the pajama's I picked out for her. She climbs onto one of the stools and grabs her orange juice, taking a drink before answering me.

"Morning Ellie, are you fixin pancakes?" She can see the batter.

"Yes I am," I smile looking back at her before **continuing** to cook.

"Can I have blueberries in mine?" She asks sweetly.

"If you can hand them to me from the fridge you sure can," I watch as she goes to the fridge and pulls out the almost eaten container of blueberries.

"Thank you sweetie, do you like the new house?" I add the blueberries to the pancake batter.

"Mhm, Ellie can I ask you somethin," she says bashful.

"Well yes of course, you can ask me anything," I turn around and watch as she looks at me in the eyes.

"I think there is something wrong with Daxie, mommy said its just because he's new," she takes another drink of her juice.

"What do you mean sweetie?" I look at her confused and she looks worried.

"Well Daxie cries ALL the time, if he isn't crying he is always in momma's lap. He never wants to play anything because he's really loud," she complains.

"Well all babies cry sweetie, you just have to give it time to settle in," I turn around and flip the pancakes.

"So if you and daddy had a baby it would cry all the time too?" She looked sad as I turned right as she said that.

"Well not necessarily, some babies never cry."

"Does that mean you and daddy are going to have a baby?" She says happily.

"Well maybe in the future, but for right now, it will just be us," I take the pancakes off and put them on plates and sit them across three of the breakfast bar.

"Thank you Ellie, and when you and daddy have a baby, make it a girl please because I can't deal with two brothers, and if it's a girl then it will be pretty like you," she takes a bite of pancake.

"Oh alright, I'll try my best, and thank you," I laugh at her comment and pour me and Patrick a cup of coffee and he comes down to the kitchen.

"What are my favorite girls laughing at?" He comes in and kisses Tal's head and my cheek before grabbing his coffee and taking a sip. He already had a black shirt and jeans on.

"Nothing," me and Tal both look at each other and smile before I sit down. We eat and as we finish someone knocks on the door and Patrick goes to let them inside. I put the dishes into the dishwasher as Patrick shows the guys to the backyard and they start talking about how it needs to be set up.

"So Tal, do you want to go with me or stay here with your daddy?" I start walking up the steps to my room and she follows.

"Where are you going?" She asks and sits down on the unmade bed.

"Well first I have to go pick up some curtains and other things for the house then I am going to lunch with Ms Katie, Ms Sandra, and Ms Chyler, then I am going to the **market** and grab a few groceries," She watched me as I brushed through my hair and put it up in a bun.

"Is Noah gonna be there?" She asked. Noah is Chyler's son who is a year younger than Tallula. They would always play together when they were at the set at the same time.

"Probably, and maybe Taelyn too," I smiled. Taelyn was only about a year and a half and absolutely adorable.

"Ok, can you come pick my outfit out?" She smiles sweetly. I follow her to her room and open the closet. I gave her black leggings, a purple shirt and some tan **UGG boots**. I went into my room and grabbed a tan sweater with skinny jeans and my UGG boots. I went into the bathroom after pulling my clothes on and pulled my hair from the bun, messing with it and decided to leave it natural.

"Ellie, can you do my hair," she smiled sweetly again, she always knew how to get me to do everything she wanted me too. I took a brush and brushed through it, leaving it down and fixing her bangs.

"Thank you," she smiled and skipped down the stairs. I followed her and went out back where they were doing something.

"Patrick, I'm heading out with T, call me if you need anything!"

"Ok, love you," he waved and I waved back. I went and grabbed a satchel and threw it over my shoulder and grabbed my car keys.

"Ready?" I asked in her direction and she nodded. We drove down to the home goods store and got curtains for all the rooms, Tallula picked out pink curtains, I got a light blue for the living room and a cream color for the rest of the house. She picked out some decorations for her room that included butterflies and outdoor type things but stayed girly. She was a lot like her father when it comes to the outdoors. We paid for everything and she helped me pile things into the back of my car and we got into the car again. We drove over and found a parking space a block away from the restaurant. I helped Tal out of the car and she held my hand as we made our way down the sidewalk. We met Sandra and Chyler at the front of the restaurant, Katharine couldn't make it so it was only us and Chyler's kids.

"So how's the new house?" Chyler asked as she was putting Taelyn in a high chair.

"It's wonderful, sometime in the spring we are going to have a barbecue and you both have to come," I smiled as we sat down at our table inside.

"That's wonderful, I will definitely try and make it," she smiled.

"You do know what they say about a new house right?" Sandra raised her eyebrow as she sat across from me.

"No, what?" I looked over at Tallula who was coloring on a coloring book along with Noah.

"They usually get pregnant within the first year," she smirked and I looked at her in surprise.

"Well I'm not getting pregnant anytime soon," I giggled a bit.

"Mhm," she did her signature 'yeah right' face, both Chyler and I laughed. We talked a bit before the waiter came over and took all of our orders for drinks and our food. Our drinks came out almost immediately.

"So what's the deal with Katie?" I asked as I took a sip of my drink.

"I heard she's about to start working on another movie," Sandra informed. If there was news, Sandra knew about it.

"Seriously? Her newest movie is just now coming into theaters," Chyler commented.

"Yeah, she's really auditioning for a lot more movies, it's crazy."

"Do you guys think she's going to leave?" I asked them.

"I don't know, but she said she was signing another contract next year for us but we'll see if that last," Sandra scoffed. Me and Chyler snickered along. We gossiped a little before our food came. We finished eating and said our goodbyes before we left.

"Ellie, are we going to whole foods next?" She smiled up at me as we were walking to the car.

"Yep, we need some apples, bananas, strawberries-"

"And blueberries!" She exclaimed. She loved blueberries and I just laughed.

"Yes of course some blueberries," I opened the car door for her and she hopped in. We took the quick drive over to whole foods and we went in.

"Ellie?" Tal said in her sweet voice which meant she wanted something.

"Yes T?" I grabbed a shopping cart and put my purse in the front of it.

"Can I ride in the shopping cart? My legs are tired," she batted her eyelashes up at me.

"Ok," I moved my purse and lifted her into the front of the cart. We shopped for mostly healthy things, we got a few sweets like vanilla ice cream and stuff to make cookies. We paid and she helped me carry the bags to the car then helped me put them into the trunk. Paparazzi was doing what they usually did, they took tons of pictures.

"Ellie, why do people always take pictures of you and daddy?" she asked as she climbed into her seat and put on the seat belt.

"Well since me and your daddy are on tv, people like to see pictures of our everyday lives to see if we are just like them."

"But that's weird," she looked confused still.

"Yeah, it kind of is but they don't get that, they get paid to take pictures of us so we just have to deal with it," I looked in the rear view mirror and she had a confused look on her face and I could tell more questions were coming.

"Why do so many people wanna be movie stars if you never do anything without someone taking your picture and following you?"

"I don't know doll," I smiled at her and she smiled back. A few minutes passed before she spoke up again.

"I had lots of fun today Ellie, can we do it again when I come back?"

"Well we will probably have to do it with your daddy too but I would love too," I let out a little giggle. She nodded and I just smiled. I am so glad she is accepting me as a motherly figure and I just hope Jill won't have a problem with it.

* * *

><p><strong>An; Hey Guys! I apologize dearly about me not updating as much as I should. I've been ill and cannot concentrate well enough to write for long periods of time but as I get better, the time I spend writing will get longer and soon I can get back to a normal schedule. <strong>

**In this part I really wanted to develop a relationship between Ellen and Tallula so that is why it is mainly focused on the two instead of Ellen and Patrick. Hope you liked it!**


	19. Date Night

Patrick POV

"Get up," Ellen said as she was shaking me.

"I'm up," I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"We have a problem," she said as she bit her lip. She looked so beautiful when she did that. I couldn't help but grab her neck and pull her into a kiss.

"And what's that?" I smiled as I pulled away from her.

"You promise you won't be mad?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Promise, just tell me."

"Well, ok," she sat down in front of me and looked at her hands.

"I needed to take the trash bins out to the curb for the trash guy and I was trying not to but my phone rang so I answered it and I was talking and I got distracted and I didn't watch where I was going and I may have accidentally hit-your-Porsche-with-the-trash bin," she bit her lip again as the last part came out in one breath.

"You what!" I said louder than I wanted. I wanted to yell and scream but she was just to cute.

"You said you wouldn't be mad!" She stood up and crossed her arms.

"Hey, I'm not mad, is there a scratch?" I stood up and put my hands on her shoulders.

"A tiny little bity one but you can't even see it," she smiled cutely. I rolled my eyes and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm not mad," I lied. I was a little mad but I couldn't tell her that. She would feel so bad.

"You're not?" She pulled away and looked at me confused.

"No, it was and accident," I kissed her forehead and pulled her back into an embrace.

"Oh by the way, Paul Weiland called, he wants you to call him back," she said and pulled away.

"I better go call him," I grabbed my phone and kissed her cheek before I went into the bathroom and called him.

"Hello?" The voice came across the phone.

"Hey Paul, did you need something?" I asked.

"Oh yes, We need you down at Chinatown in two hours, we have to re-film a scene from the movie. Our idiot editor deleted the scene," he spat.

"Oh alright, I'll be there soon. Which scene so I can practice it," I asked. He told me which one and I thanked him before hanging up.

"What did he want?" Ellen asked as she stood in the doorway.

"I have to go film a scene for that movie I filmed back in New York around November," I answered back.

"But I wanted to lay around the house all day with no clothes on an cuddle since we don't get to do that much anymore," she pouted.

"Aw baby," I went over to her and hugged her, "how about after we get finished, we go to the little movie theater that you like because no one ever goes to it and watch a movie?"

"But you said you hate going there because it's such a long drive," she looked up at me.

"Well I don't care and anyway, next weekend is my race in London so I owe you this, now go get dressed so we can get this over with," I smiled and kissed her forehead.

We got dressed and I read over the lines he told me to, making sure to keep up. Ellen wore regular jeans and a white low cut shirt while I wore dark jeans and a black shirt.

"Ready?" She asked and I nodded. I grabbed the keys to my car and we went downstairs, she handed me my glasses from her purse and I put them on as we walked out the front door. We got into the car and headed to Chinatown.

"Hey babe," I looked over and her eyes were glued to her phone.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"Can you hold this for me?" I asked and she held out her hand. I put my hand on top of hers and interlocked our fingers.

"Oh my god, I love you so flipping much," she leaned over and kissed my cheek and I shot her a smile.

We finally got to the set, they dragged me away to hair and make up and Ellen soon found her way to me. They had made me change to a button up and different pants for the scene. Michelle Monaghan was there and she and Ellen chatted for a bit before we had to shoot the scene.

It took us four takes to shoot a small scene but after two hours it was finally complete.

"That was great babe," Ellen was standing off set and watching me and hugged me as I got to her.

"Thanks, now I'm gonna get changed and then we can go grab a bite to eat and head to the movie," I smiled and kissed her before going back to hair and make up. I changed into my normal clothing again and then we were off.

"Can we go to In-N-Out burger?" She begged.

"Sure thang, sweet thang," I said in a funny accent and she burst into giggles.

"God you are so weird," She said in between the giggles.

"But you still love me," I smirked and she nodded. We pulled up to the place and got out to go in and eat. Normally I would hate going here but she loved the food here. We ordered our food and ate off to the side where no one was around. After eating we threw our food away and headed back to the car.

"What movie do you want to see?" I asked as we started driving toward the theater.

"Um, I don't care," she replied.

"How about Mad Money?"

"The one with Queen Latifah and Dianne Keaton?" She asked and I nodded.

"Sound good?"

"Yeah," she said as we pulled up to the theater. I parked the car and we held hands as we went to the ticket lady. We bought our tickets and headed inside, we got a coke to share and headed to the theater. There were maybe four people in the whole audience and we found a spot up on the top row. We watched the trailers for future movies and talked a bit before the movie started.

**No ones POV**

He grabbed her hand, pulled her over to the side near the exit where no one could see them and pushed her against the wall, connecting their lips and his tongue dipped into her mouth. He moved his hands down her neck to her ass and he squeezed, causing her to move her hips toward his.

She reached one hand behind his neck and moved her hand through his curls and with the other around his back. Their tongues danced together and he pulled away slightly from her, slightly biting her lip as he pulled away and shivers went down her spine. He moved his mouth to her neck and kissed against her pulse, nibbling all the way to her earlobe and she let out a moan as his hand went down the front of her stomach and found her center, it had soaked through her underwear and through the pants she had on and he rubbed over her pants.

"Paddy," she moaned against his ear and he moved his mouth back to hers and their lips tangled in each other again. He grabbed her ass with both of her hands and lifted her slightly, her legs went around his waist and he held her against the wall. His hands traveled over her breast, he squeezed slightly and she moaned into his mouth.

She grinned herself against him, causing him to instantly harden. He groaned into her lips and bit down softly on her bottom lip again and she smiled.

He didn't care that they were in a movie theater, he wanted her right then and their. He unbuttoned her pants and slid them down a bit, she released her legs from around him and dropped onto the floor, causing her pants to drop all the way. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his hardened manhood, he kissed her against, this time rougher as he lifted her again, her legs went around him and his manhood slipped into her.

She moaned loudly, glad there wasn't anyone around to hear her. He moved in and out of her, her hips grinding against his as he moved deeper into him. His hand traveled up her shirt and found her breast, he massaged it as he moved deeper into her.

"Patrick..." she moaned.

"Ellen..." he said back. He couldn't hold back any longer, he felt his pre-cum drip out and soon he would cum. He reached down, determined to get her climaxed before he does, and he massaged her clitoris.

"Oh god Patty," her grip on him tightened and her mouth found his again. She softly bit down on his lip and their tongues intertwined again.

He moved in harder and faster, pressing against her g spot every time he went in, her moans being silenced by his tongue.

Soon she couldn't hold it any longer, as she felt herself go into overdrive and she couldn't control the moans. Maybe it was the thrill of being able to get caught but she didn't care. She felt herself tighten and she released herself.

He felt her tighten and he knew she was close so he moved slower. His orgasm got the better of him as he felt the rush, he soon felt her juices all over him and that caused his manhood to shoot deep inside her.

They stood there, panting and trying to catch their breath. She pulled away from him, her legs still wobbly as she pulled the pants she had on up. He did the same and they both went and sat back down in their seats. They cuddled until the movie was over, him occasionally leaning over and kissing her neck and temple.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sex in a movie theater, so daring ;) Haha anyway, I am going on vacation this weekend so I won't be posting the next part until Next Monday. Hope you all are enjoying this and feel free to review and tell me how it is.<strong>


	20. First Race

Patrick POV

"Do you have everything packed?" I made sure to grab her a few bikini's and some of my swim trunks, along with some shorts and t-shirts. She assumed we were going to London so she packed everything up for London while I packed for our real trip. I had two luggages, one I told her was for my hair stuff but was really her clothes and the other was for my things.

"Almost, I've got to make sure I have everything," she hurried around the room.

"Babe, it's fine, we have to leave now or we won't make it to our flight," I took the suitcases downstairs and sat them by the door.

"Do you have our passports?" She called from upstairs.

"I have everything, come on!" I called back.

"I'm coming!" She called as she came down the stairs. She had a large carry-on along with her purse. She packed like we were going away for a week but it was only three days.

"You pack too much," I laughed and she hit my arm playfully.

"Better to be safe than sorry," she said.

"I put all the bags in the car already so all we need is you and your cute booty to be on our way," I smirk.

"Well this cute booty is going to the car," she winked before handing me her carry on and going to the car. She swayed her hips more than usual because she knew I was watching. I rolled my eyes and mentally **check** off my list of everything we needed. I put her real suitcase with her winter clothes in the garage and put the one with the clothes she will actually need in the car. I climbed into the drivers seat and got situated.

"Honey, how long is our layover?" She looked over at me as we started down the road. Our hands intertwined on the center console and my thumb gently rubbed hers.

"I think it's a two hour lay over in Atlanta so I hope you brought magazines," I smiled over at her.

"Oh no way, you know how much I love walking around the Atlanta airport!" She exclaimed. I did know she liked walked around the airport..

It was dark out and the only thing light we had was the buttons in the car and the passing lights. She looks so beautiful in the night sky and I glanced over every chance I got.

"Why do you keep looking over at me?" She said frustrated.

"Because," I smirked at her.

"Because why?" She had her arms crossed and her brows furrowed, which made her even more attractive.

"You look absolutely gorgeous and the things I would do to you if I wasn't driving," I showed my smile at her and she let out a slight giggle.

"Would you stop that," she hit my arm playfully.

"Stop what?" I smiled innocently.

"Being so damn irresistible, I don't know if I'll be able to keep my hands off you before we get to London."

"About that, I've been meaning to tell you there has been a change of plans," I bit my lip, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Oh? And what change of plans is that suppose to be?" I could tell her expression just by the tone of her voice.

"Well, it was suppose to be a surprise but since that's been tossed out, we aren't going to London."

"Where are we going then?" She seemed surprised.

"Bahamas, we only get to spend three days but I swear to make it worth your wild," I griped the steering wheel, ready for her to rant.

"What the hell! If I didn't love the Bahamas and I didn't love you then I would totally kill you right now! I don't have anything packed for the Bahamas, we have to go back!" She gasped at her realization.

"No worries, that extra bag is yours and it has everything you will need. Bikini's, shorts, tank tops, sandals, extra pair of sunglasses, the whole shebang," I assured her.

"Why are you so perfect?" She gushed.

"Don't think I'm the perfect one here love, you are more close to perfect than anyone will ever get," I smirked.

"Don't try and charm me, I'm still pissed you didn't tell me!" Her voice cracked a bit and she took a sip of water. The rest of the drive to the airport was nice, we parked in the day-by-day **payment** parking and I grabbed out luggage and she carried her carry-on and purse.

"Hi, welcome to Los Angeles International Airport, do you have your tickets and passports?" The guy at the counter asked, we handed him both our tickets and passports, he scanned them and instructed us to place our bags on the scale. We each did then he took our bags, putting tags on each and set them to be sent off.

"You both can now head to security, please have a safe flight and enjoy your journey," he handed us back our tickets and smiled.

"Someone a little to enthusiastic," Ellen laughed as we made our way to security.

"Shh, he may hear you," I rolled my eyes and took her arm as we stood in line. It took about ten minutes for the line and thirty to complete security.

"I hate going through security," she scoffed as she slid her shoes back on to her feet.

"You're telling me, as much as we travel I don't think we should have to go through security," I laughed as we got our things together. We made our way to the terminal just as they were about to board, we boarded first class and sat in our seats.

"Time for a four hour nap," I stretched out in the seat next to the isle as Ellen laid against my shoulder looking out the window. The four hours literally flew by, it was nearly 5am when we landed in Atlanta and the sun hasn't risen yet.

"Wake up," I shook Ellen slightly and she sat up and looked out the window.

"We are here," she groaned and stretched her arms out.

"Yes, now time to walk around a bit before we head to our next gate," I smiled as the flight attendants began to let us off, I put my carry-on backpack in my back and carried Ellen's out to the airport. You could feel the Georgia air and it was muggy and cold.

"Where to, my dear?" We looked around the large airport.

"The train!" She giggled as took my hand and we headed to the Plane Train. We waited a few seconds for it to arrive, as it did we got on the first car. It was almost empty and we got right in front of the large window.

"Which one do we get off at?" She asked as she held on to my arm tightly.

"I think A, or E," I pulled out the ticket and showed her.

"Ok," she snuggled up next to me as the train took off, a huge smile across her face.

"I don't get it," I looked down at her as we came to the next stop.

"Don't get what?" She looked up at me, confused.

"Why you like this train, I would much rather walk between terminals because it has so much history in between," I say and she grabs my arm and pulls me to the door.

"Come on," she pulls harder.

"Why?" I follow her out of the train.

"We are going to walk the way to our terminal," she has a tight grip on my hand as she leads me down the first corridor. The walls are covered with history of the airport, just the state in general. She stops right in the middle, people still moving around us.

"Why'd you stop?" I looked down at her, she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to meet her lips. We kissed, it didn't matter that we were in the middle of one of the busiest airports in the United States, we kissed. It lasted a few minutes before I pulled my lips from hers and rested my forehead against hers.

"Why'd you stop?" She said breathless.

"Because we are standing in the middle of an airport, a very busy one at that," I managed to catch my breath quickly.

"So? I don't care that we are in the middle of an airport, we could be in the middle of a desert and I would still want to kiss you. I don't care who sees me kissing my boyfriend, I love you and if I want to kiss you, then damn right I'm going to kiss you," she said before I pressed my lips against hers again and lifted her slightly, spinning her around and a loud giggle erupted from her.

"I can't express how much I love you, now let's go to our terminal and grab something to eat because I'm starving and if I don't eat soon, I'll eat you," I grinned down at her and she rolled her eyes. We walked hand-in-hand down to our terminal, looking at all the choices to eat.

"Let's grab some Chick-Fil-A and some Starbucks," she suggested.

"Good idea," I smiled and kissed her temple as we reached the line at Chick-Fil-A. We ordered our food and grabbed some Starbucks and went over to our gate. We sat and ate, watching the seats around us soon fill.

"I still have to get you back," I smirked at her.

"For what?" She looked confused.

"That kiss in the middle of the airport, once we get to our condo, your sweet ass is mine. My body. All over your body," I whispered in her ear slowly, her position changed. She looked stiff and almost chocked on her coffee.

"You are so going to pay for that," her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at me. We finished our food and threw our garbage away just as they began to call people to board. The flight to the Bahamas was extremely nice, no turbulence.

"So where are we staying?" She asked as we got off the plane.

"You'll see," I smiled as we headed to baggage claim. We got our bags pretty quickly and caught a cab. I gave to driver instructions and he drove out to the woodsy part of the island, were a single resort house sat right on the beach.

"You've got to be kidding," she said as we pulled up to the house.

"Not at all, the is where we will spend out weekend," I answered as get got out, I tipped the driver and got our luggage and brought it inside. It had a kitchen, living area, and a master bedroom with a bathroom and a patio that looked out to some grass area to a small drop off to the beach.

"It looks amazing," she said looking around.

"Mhm, now I think you promised me something," I inched toward her.

"I never promised you a thing, but I do owe you," she raised her eyebrow and smirked as she moved closer toward me. I lifted her up, throwing her over my shoulder and carried her to the bedroom.

"Patty!" She squealed as she hit my back lightly. I laughed and laid her on the bed, she sat up on her elbows and looked at me as she pulled off the shirt she had on. I quickly took my clothes off and climbed on top of her, pulling her pants down and positioning myself in her leg.

"Fuck me patty," she moaned and I obeyed. We made love for a while before we both came, i collapsed next to her.

"God I love you," I smiled and kissed her.

"Patty," she smiled breathlessly, she ran her hand over my cheek before kissing me again and she got up and looked though the bag I packed.

"What are you doing?" I sat up and watched her.

"This," she pulled out a tan colored bikini that was close to her skin color. She slipped it on and walked into the living room.

"Where are you going?" I called and I heard the patio door open. I climbed out of bed, pulling on swim trunks and following her out. She stood out in the grass, looking out at the ocean. She looked extremely beautiful as he wind blew her hair to one side and it was absolutely picture perfect. I ran inside and grabbed my phone, coming back out and quickly snapping a picture of her beauty. I sat my phone on the patio table and went out to her, wrapping my arms around her waist and kissing the bare side of her neck.

"I love this place," she let out a giggle and placed her hand on the side of my head, holding my head against her neck.

"We've been here for two hours tops," I smiled against her neck, enjoying this position.

"It's not the location really, it's the mixture of you and this view," she laughed and we stood in silence for a minute before she took off toward the water.

"What are you doing?" I called out at her.

"First one to the water wins!" She yelled back. I quickly chased after her and she was already waist deep in the water as I reached her.

"You may win this time," I smirked and grabbed her waist, pulling her against me and she giggled loudly.

"Patty!" She tried kicking and pushing me away and I held tighter.

"Ellie!" I said back and pulled her lips to mine. My tongue slipped into her mouth and ours danced together before she pulled away.

"Sex in the water?" She raised her eyebrow.

"This weekend is going to be filled with water sex, beach sex, bedroom sex, all kinds of sex you can think of," I grinned mischievously.

"Sounds perfect," she pulled my mouth to hers again and she kicked off her bikini bottom, slipping her hand down my swim trunks and grabbing my manhood.

* * *

><p><strong>An; Hey guys! Next chapter is a really special chapter and I can't wait to put it out for you all to read <strong> ️**also all the things about the Atlanta Airport are true, I've been there many times and I love walking around the airport.**

**P.S. did anyone else see yesterday's Grey's episode? Also did you see the promo for next week? I think I died a little.**


	21. Last Day on the Island

Patrick POV

"Morning baby," I whispered into her ear and she buried her face further into the crook of my neck.

"What time is it?" She mumbled after a few minutes.

"10:12am," I answer back. I don't even bother moving my arms from around her.

"What do you wanna do today?" She pulled her face up and looked at me, she ran her hand over the hair on my chest.

"I don't care baby, it's the last day so you get to pick," I pushed a piece of hair out her face and behind her ear.

"I don't wanna go back yet," she groaned and I couldn't help but smile. I didn't wanna go back either.

"Me either babe, maybe we could go snorkeling," I asked. She pulled her face off my chest and looked at me.

"Seriously? Out there in the clearest part of the water?" She said happily.

"Yep, we could also get stuff to make pizza from somewhere and have dinner on the patio at sunset," I raised my eyebrow and she smiled.

"Ooo, that sounds fun!" She sat up, her hair was all over the place but the morning light coming from the windows made her look so beautiful.

"Mhm, but you gotta do something first," I have her a mischievous look.

"Oh? What's that?" She raised her eyebrow.

"A kiss," I smirked. She let out a loud giggle and got closer to me. She kissed me and then pulled away.

"If you want more, you got to shave off that stubble. You look sexy but it's so hard to kiss you with something poking my lip."

"Oh really? I'll show you poking," I smiled before grabbing her waist and holding her down. A loud giggle erupted from her and I placed kisses all over her face.

"Stubble! It hurts!" She laughs and tried to move me. I stop after a few seconds and we lay in the same position. In this moment, it was in a moment like this I realize how much I love this woman and what I would do for her. I can't imagine spending a day without her by my side.

"Marry me," I whispered in her ear. I wanted it to be special but I didn't care, she wouldn't care either.

"What?" She was shocked. She turned in my arms and faced me.

"Hold on," I got up and walked over to my bag and pulled out the black velvet box. She sat up and gasp.

"Patrick..." she started and I went over, sitting down in front of her on the bed and opening up to show the ring.

"Ellen Kathleen Pompeo, you make me the happiest man on this planet and I don't know what I would do without you, you're the woman I want to have my kids, you're the woman I want to grow old with, so will you marry me," I said again more clearly. Her hands were covering her mouth as tears seeped from her eyes.

"Yes," she nodded and held out her hand. I put the ring on her finger and pulled her into a kiss.

"God Patrick, it's beautiful and I love you so much," she cried as she pulled away and held her forehead against mine.

"Only the best for my queen," I replied and she crashed her lips against mine again. She pushed her hand over my chest and brushed the chest hairs. Her hand moved down my stomach to manhood that was stood at attention and she rubbed it.

"What about the stubble?" I pulled away from her lips slightly.

"I don't care, I want to make love to my future husband," a huge grin across her face.

"God I love you," I grabbed her and threw her down against the bed and held her hands slightly above her head. She giggled as I pressed my lips against her and moved my kisses down her cheek, to her neck and down her chest. I slowly made my way down her navel and to her hips, kissing each one and down to her vagina.

"Patty," she moaned as she grabbed my hair and pulled my up to her lips, she lifted her legs up and wrapped them around my waist as her arms went around my neck. I took the chance and slowly dipped my manhood into her and she gasp as her body adjusted to my size. I began to move in and out of her, moving slow at first to savor the moment before moving quicker.

"Oh Ellie," I growled against her ear and nibbled slightly against her neck which caused her to moan louder. I moved faster and she quickly began to tighten around me. I slowed a bit before speeding up again, she released a loud moan with her name slipping out of her mouth as she climaxed. A few thrust later and I began to climax and I pushed in once more and filled her up.

"The things you do to me Patrick Dempsey," she giggled as I kissed her again and rolled next to her.

"Well if you weren't so damn irresistible, I wouldn't have to do these things to you," I grinned over at her.

"So what are we going to do?" She laid on her side facing me.

"We are going to get up and put our swimsuits on and head down to the pier so we can get a boat to go snorkeling," I sat up and searched for my white swim trucks and slid them on as Ellen grabbed her a white, strapless bikini and put that on along with a white cover-up. I put on a black shirt and followed her into the bathroom where I brushed my hair and so did she. I grabbed my razor and started to shave off the stubble on my face.

"What time do we have to be there?" She asked as she ran the brush through her hair.

"12:45pm, I think," I went to the bedroom and lazily made the bed after I finished shaving.

"Ok," she said as she packed her large bag with her wallet, phone, keys, towels for each of us, a change of clothes, and some extra cash just in case.

"Ready?" I slipped on my flip flops and headed for the door, she followed and hopped on the scooter I rented. She wrapped her arms around my waist and held tight as we drove over to the pier. We paid for rental snorkeling gear, the trip over to the water and back. We road the boat with two other couples who were sweet and extremely kind.

"You ready babe?" I asked as we slowly got into the water, she held onto my hand and nodded as we both went under water. It was absolutely beautiful, the coral and all the beautiful colors along with the fish and everything was amazing. We finished looking around and got back into the boat and waited for the other couples, removing our gear as they went in the water.

"That was so amazing, and beautiful," she towel-dried her body before putting the towel down on the seat and sitting down on the towel. She put her sunglasses on and messed with her wet hair.

"It was, I can't wait to do it again and maybe we can bring Tal next time we come, she would love it," I sat down across from her and ran my hands through my wet hair.

"Yes she will," she smiled and we waiting for everyone else to finish in the water. After they got back in the boat, the wind was blowing harder as the drive skid across the water in the boat.

"Keep that position," I quickly grabbed my phone and snapped a picture of her beauty. The wind was blowing in the perfect direction and the sun glare off her skin caused her to glow more than usual.

"You are obsessed with taking picture of me," she joked and I nodded mischievously.

"They always say to take a picture because it last longer," I smiled and she stood up and sat in my lap, I wrapped my arms around her and her body laid against mine.

"Let's not do the pizza thing," she said as she trailed her finger along my hand.

"You, saying no to pizza?" I said shocked and she hit my arm.

"No, I want to go out to a nice dinner before we have to go back and pack for the airport, I don't feel like cooking," she pulls out the sweet eyes that make me putty in her hand.

"Alright, how about that seafood restaurant on the ocean?" I suggested as the boat pulls up to the dock. I help Ellen get our things and help her out of the boat.

"That sounds good, here are your clothes so you can go change in the bathroom," she hands me cargo shorts and a white shirt from the bag before walking into the bathroom. I go into the men's bathroom and change quickly, then start fixing my hair. I run my hands through it and shake the water out, nothing is going to help so I decide not to do anything with it and go wait for Ellen outside the bathrooms. A few minutes later she comes out with white shorts and a blue and white striped tank top.

"Beautiful, now off the the restaurant?" I ask and she nods. I grab her hand and we walk down to where I parked the scooter and we get on it, taking the quick ride over to the restaurant.

"I love this smell," she smiles as we both head inside, our hands tangled together and her hanging on to my arm.

"Table for two please, on the deck of you have one," I smile at the hostess and she takes up out to the deck and sits us down.

"It's so beautiful," she looked around, she was right it was absolutely beautiful.

"But I think I know something that is more beautiful," I look straight at her and her eyes meet mine.

"Oh? What is that?" She smiles at me.

"You," I say reaching over and taking her hand across the table. Her face goes Crimson as she takes my hand.

"You are so delusional," she rolls her eyes, trying to play it off but I know the effect it has on her.

"Well it's your beauty that makes me so delusional. If I am having a bad day, all I have to do is see your face, see your smile, hear that giggle that is so hard to forget. I look at you and wonder how I ever got so lucky to meet someone like you much less be engaged to a woman as beautiful as you," I watch as she blinks away the tears.

"God Patrick, I'm the one who is lucky," she gets out, partly choking on her own words. I lean across the table and pull her face to mine, making our lips push together and form one. I pull away after a second and look at the grin across her face. I could stare at this all day long.

"Hi, my name is Katie and I'll be your waitress, can I start you out with a freshly made lemonade to drink?" The waitress interrupts us from our little world.

"I'll have a glass of that lemonade," Ellen finally speaks up.

"I'll take a glass too," I smile up at the waitress as she writes our order down and scurries off inside.

"So what are we going to tell Talula?" She asks, pushing the hair away from her face that is still a shade of pink.

"What do you mean?" I look at her confused, my eyes have to be squinted as the sun shines through the umbrella.

"I mean how are we going to tell her," she reaches into her bag and pulls out my sunglasses, handing them to me.

"Thanks, and I don't know. We can just tell her I guess," I suggested as the waitress came and sat down our drinks, Ellen picking hers up and taking a huge sip.

"Are you two ready to order or do you need a minute?"

"I think we need a minute," I looked over to Ellen for confirmation and she nodded. The waitress walked off again and I picked up my drink and took a sip.

"Ok well I don't know how to tell a child I'm marrying her dad, I've never did that before," she smiled slightly as she picked up the menu.

"You better not have, and you won't ever need to do it again," I smiled mischievously at her, she looked at me amused.

"Oh is that right?" She sounded even more amused when I nodded. We looked through our menu's and the waitress came over again, we ordered our food and waited a while for it to come out. I ordered lobster while Ellen ordered smoked salmon. We ate our food as the wind began to blow harder than it was earlier.

"This wind is so hard," she complained as she searched through her bag for a hair tie and pulled her hair up into a pony tail.

"That's not the only thing hard," I laughed out and she looked at me shocked, hitting my arm playfully.

"Patrick! We are eating," she tried to act upset but in reality she had a grin across her face.

"Sorry babe," I grinned at her and she just rolled her eyes. We finished eating and I paid quickly as the wind was really setting in.

"How long until we have to be at the airport?" She asked as she squeezed my hand through the restaurant that has now became extremely crowded.

"We have about and hour an a half to get the scooter back to the rental place, walk back to our condo and pack," I watched as she put her glasses on before we got onto the scooter and I drove it over to the rental place.

"So you know how next week is Tal's birthday," she said as she walked close to me, her arm was interlocked with mine and her body was leaning against me.

"Well yes, of course. What about it?"

"I think I know what we should get her."

"Which is?" I looked over at her confused.

"You know what she's been asking for right?" She looked up at me.

"A little sister?" I looked down at her dumbfounded, a smile crept across her face.

"Well she's been asking for that too but I was think. How about we get her a dog?" She giggled as she answered.

"Well that sounds better than a little sister," I sighed slightly relived.

"Oh and why is it so much better?" She raised her eyebrow and pulled away from me slightly.

"That's not what I meant. I would love to have a baby but it's a little soonish, don't you think?" I bit the inside of my lip, I didn't want to go into this conversation yet.

"Patrick, it's ok. I understand. I don't think I'm ready for a baby right this moment but maybe in a few months or a year we can talk about it, ok?" She smiled as I nodded. We continued our walk over to the condo and got inside. We took our time packing, I didn't want this weekend to ever end. I love being alone with her and it just being us.

"You ready?" She closed her suitcase up and looked around the room.

"Yep, I'll call a cab," I took my phone out and dialed the number from the booklet on the bedside table. We waiting a little before we picked up our suitcases and everything and started out the door toward the taxi.

* * *

><p><strong>An; They're Engaged :D<br>Truthfully I wanted to do a huge, romantic proposal scene but I decided that a more private one would be more romantic and intimate because both Ellen and Patrick are very private people. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Love hearing your guys feedback and comments so keep them coming!**


	22. Talula's Birthday

Ellen POV

I felt a small hand move across my waist and I looked over to Talula asleep next to me. Almost every night she has been coming in here and sleeping between us when we have her. I've honestly gotten use to it, most of the time her body is spread out between us, leaving me and Patrick a little space to sleep, but this morning she is snuggled under the covers against my side. Her face is on my upper stomach and her arm is reached across my waist. She looked to cute laying there I couldn't bare to wake her up. I reached over and shook Patrick's shoulder.

"Hmm?" He groaned and rolled over. He wasn't a fan of her sleeping in our bed because he barely ever got to cuddle except when she wasn't home.

"Look," I smiled down at her and looked back at him. A large smile grew on his face and he leaned over and kissed me, making sure not to move her.

"My two favorite girls," he then leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Breakfast," I smiled sweetly at him. He groaned before getting up.

"Only for that little munchkin," he pointed at her and I just rolled my eye. I put my arm around her and let her cuddle into me. She was like a daughter to me and I love her but I always wondered what it would be like to wake up with kids all in my bed and cuddled to me and Patrick.

The smell of food from downstairs moved up and I could smell the bacon being cooked. Talula started to stir and she sat up in bed. Her hair was a mess and she looked sleepily at me.

"Happy birthday sleepy head," I smiled and she looked at me still half asleep.

"Thanks Ellie, is daddy cooking?" She looked around and noticed he wasn't here.

"Yes he is, wanna go see what he's cooking?" I push the covers off me and stand up. She nods and stands on the bed.

"Ellie, can I ride on your back since it's my birthday," she smiles sweetly at me and bats her eyelashes.

"Hop on," I act like its a drag but I enjoy when she treats me like her mom. The more time I spend with her, it seems she gets closer and closer to me and I don't want Jill to hate me but I love it.

"Weee!" She exclaims and wraps her arms around my neck and her legs go around her waist. I hold her up by her legs and hop down the stairs and her giggles were loud. We get down to the kitchen and I sit her down on one of the stools, her still giggling. Patrick smiles at us as we walked in and hasn't stopped.

"Happy birthday princess," Patrick smiles at Tal and she smiles back. Their smiles are identical.

"Thank you daddy, are you cooking blueberry pancakes?" She looked up at him.

"Well that's you're favorite isn't it?" He replied and she nodded.

"I got a question," she said and she looked at me.

"What is it sweetie?" I sat next to her at the breakfast bar.

"Since you are marrying daddy, does that mean I can call you momma now?" She asked confused. I choked a bit on my coffee and shot Patrick a look, he looked back at me.

"Well, sweetie if you feel comfortable calling me that then of course you can call me that but you have to ask your daddy if that's alright," I assured her and she looked at Patrick.

"Daddy, can I call Ellie momma?" She batted her eyelashes and turned on the Dempsey charm.

"Yeah, I'm fine with it," He placed two pancakes on the plate set out in front of her and she drowned them in syrup.

"Ok," she replied with a mouth full of pancake. I got up and fixed her a glass of orange juice and sat it in front of her.

"Thanks momma," she took a sip of the juice and continued to eat.

"How much longer do they have on the patio?" I asked as I poured a cup of coffee and looked out the window.

"They should be done in a few weeks, definitely before April," he started eating his food.

"What are we going to do for your birthday princess?" I asked T as I sat down to eat.

"Um, can we go to the zoo?" She smiled wide, pulling off the Dempsey charm.

"Sure sweet pea, then what do you want to do?" I continued to eat as she thought quietly.

"Can we ride go karts?" Her eyes lit up when both Patrick and I agreed.

"Then you have to go to your mom's, ok?" Patrick reminded her.

"Yes I know, I remember. Even though it's Saturday I still have to go to mommy's because it's my birthday," she repeated.

"That's right, now finish eating so we can get dressed and go," I smiled over at her and she ate quickly, as did Patrick and I.

"Do you want to give her the present now or after?" I asked as I put the dishes from breakfast in the dishwasher.

"I'll go get the dog, you can get her down here," He kissed my temple before going to the garage.

"Tal honey, come down here quickly, we have a surprise!" I yelled up the stairs. After a few seconds she started coming down the stairs two at a time.

"What is it? What is it?" she jumped up and down excited.

"You got to calm down, do you remember what you asked for most in the world?" I told her as she thought for a minute.

"Hmm, a little sister? You got me a little sister!" She squealed and I just giggled.

"No, we got you the next best thing," I smiled and she thought really hard. I heard the door that goes to the garage close and here came Patrick with a little toy poodle in his arms. Talula's eyes lit up with joy as she saw him come into the room.

"A puppy!" She squealed and ran over to Patrick. He leaned down and put the puppy down on the floor.

"Is this mine?" She smiled up at us as she pet the dog on the floor.

"Yes it is, now when you aren't here we will take good care of him, I don't think your mom would want a dog in her house," I walked over and stood next to Patrick as we watched her interact with the dog, he put his arm around my waist and held my side against him.

"What's his name?" She giggled out as he licked her cheek.

"Tino," I answered back. She was completely in love with the dog and I couldn't help but smile.

"Alright, while you play with Tino, we are going to go get dressed so we can get this day started," Patrick said as he took my hand and lead me upstairs. As soon as he closed the door he put his arms around my waist and pulled me into a longing kiss. Our tongues intertwined moving past each other's lips to find one another.

"What was that for?" I smiled as our lips parted, savoring his kiss.

"Because I have the smarted fiancée ever, you know exactly what to do with her," he smiled as he pushed a piece of hair behind my ear and pecked my lips again before letting me go.

"We have to get dressed," I fluffed his hair with my fingers before going to the closet. I pulled on skinny blue jeans and a red shirt, tucking the red shirt into my pants and putting on a tan colored belt. I slid on some sandals and rolled the bottom of the jeans once. I let my hair stay the natural wavy to it. Patrick had on a light brown shirt and dark-washed jeans. He put a hat on so he didn't have to do his hair as we both went downstairs.

Talula was on the couch, the dog was in her lap and she was watching tv.

"You ready to go Tal?" Patrick says, grabbing his sunglasses from the coffee table and sliding them on his face.

"I guess, I don't want to leave Tino," she pouts.

"You will get to see him next Sunday, it isn't that long away. I promise I'll take care of him," I try to reason with her.

"Ok, I guess that's ok," She sighed as she put Tino on the floor. He was really adjusting well with her, which is always a good sign. Patrick took Tino and let him outside into the backyard before meeting us in the foyer.

"Ready?" He asks and we start heading out the door, I grab my purse and sunglasses as we make it out the door. Its really sunny and warm out for it being February. We climb into my car and drive to the zoo, which takes forty minutes with traffic.

"Can we go see the giraffes, please," she begs, grabbing one of Patrick's hands and one of mine.

"Why don't we start at the beginning and go around, I promise we will get to see most of the animals," Patrick suggest.

"But what if we don't get to see them, please daddy," she begs, knowing if she does it enough she will get her way.

"Ask Ellen if we can see them first," he gives me a slight smirk as we get to the gate.

"Please momma, can we?" She gives me the puppy dog eyes and it catches me off guard when she calls me momma, I don't know when I will get use to it but it does feel right.

"Sure birthday girl," I smile down at her and she leans closer to me than Patrick. We pay to get in and go straight toward the giraffes. After that we go toward the elephants, then all the monkey's/chimpanzee's/gorilla's, then tigers, otters, seals, and lastly zebras.

"Is there anything else you want to see?" Patrick asks as we start walking toward the exit.

"Nope, are we going go-kart riding now?" She says excitingly. We both nod as make our way to the car. Talula skips to the car while Patrick and I hold hands and stand close together.

"So who do you want to ride with?" I ask as we get to the car and get inside.

"Hmm, Can I ride with you?" She looks at me and smiles.

"Oh yeah, and we are going to beat your daddy," I smirk over at Patrick.

"Are we forgetting I race cars, I could so beat you both in go-karts," He laughs.

"Nu huh, me and momma are going to beat you," Talula laughs and I wink back at her. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the go-kart place. We all go to the karts and get in, we are racing with a few other people. Tal and I get into a kart that's right next to Patrick.

"You are going down," I smirk over at him and grip the steering wheel. He shakes his head and we both watch for the guy to say we can go.

"Get him momma," she smiles up at me. I smile back and watch as the guy lets us go, Patrick gets ahead of me and it's hard to head anything over the engines of the karts.

"You can't let him beat us momma!" She says loudly, even though it sounds like a whisper. I speed up and pass Patrick. We go around the track six times, Patrick and I taking turns passing each other. Talula is giggling loudly every time I pass Patrick and then she cheers me on to pass him after he passes me. We come across the finish line the last lap, Patrick got in front of me at the last second and won.

"No fair!" I exclaim as he has a huge smile on his face.

"It was in all fairness," he smirks.

"Nu huh! Let's do it again, this time momma and I will beat you," she crosses her arms.

"Oh is that a rematch then?" Patrick smirks.

"You are so on," I laugh as we make our way out and back in line again. This time I let Patrick get past us and at the last second I cut him off and win.

"Haha! We beat you!" Talula smiles as she jumps out of the kart after we park.

"I accept defeat," he says in a compassionate tone.

"So you admit I'm a better driver than you?" I raise my eyebrow at him as we make our way back back toward the car.

"Oh no, I'm just saying you won that time," he smirks.

"Whatever," I roll my eyes at him as we reach the car.

"So you ready to go to your moms Tal?" Patrick asks as we get in to the car.

"No, I want to go home with you both," she pouts.

"I know sweetie, we want you to go home with us too but you got to see your mom," I say back at her.

"I know," she sighs. We drive to Jill's and Jill is waiting on the front porch as we pull up.

"There's my birthday girl!" Jill yells as we all get out of the car.

"Thank you mommy," she runs over and hugs her mom.

"Did you have fun with your daddy?" Jill asks her and she nods. Patrick stands closer toward Jill and I stand far away, not really wanting to interfere.

"Tell your daddy bye and you will see him next weekend," Jill tells Talula.

"Bye daddy, bye momma. I had a really fun time," she runs over and gives me a huge hug. Jill's face looks as if she had been hit by a truck. After a second she clears her throat and I pull away from Tal.

"I had fun to sweetie," I smile down at her.

"Talula honey, can you go inside, I have to talk to your dad and Ellen real fast," Jill croaks. Talula gives Patrick a hug and tells him bye before running inside.

"What is it Jill?" Patrick asks, moving closer to me and wraps his arm around my waist.

"Am I going crazy or did my daughter just call her mom?" Jill says angry.

"She did, I don't see what's wrong with it," Patrick says.

"How about the fact that she isn't her mother and she never will be,"Jill snaps back and I feel my eyes start to water.

"Jill, I didn't know it was a big deal. I don't want to take your place and I never will, she loves you," I try to explain.

"Bullshit, you want my daughter to hate me and you to be her new mommy so you two can be a happy family," she says irritated.

"That's enough Jill, whatever vendetta you have for Ellen needs to stop right here, right now. She will be in my life for a very long time, we are getting married! So you can take all of your little theories and throw them out. Ellen would never want to hurt you or anything so just drop it Jill," Patrick warns.

"It's just- I just..." Jill tries to say and Patrick stops her.

"Goodbye Jill, we can talk next Sunday and all this anger you have toward Ellen better be gone," he warns before wrapping his arm around my waist and leads me to the car.

"I'm so sorry about her," Patrick apologizes.

"No it's fine, I get it," my voice cracks. I don't understand why she hates me so much, I didn't mean anything by it.

"She had no right to treat you like that, she's just jealous Ellen, it will past," he reaches over and grabs my hand, moving his thumb across the back of my hand.

"She has a right, she thinks I'm stealing her daughter," I sigh and look out the window.

"No Ellen, Talula loves you and that's a great thing on how much you two get along. Please don't let what Jill said change anything," he begs.

"I won't, and I love Talula, I would do anything for her but certainly not keep her from her own mother," I don't know what to do, I'm so confused now.

"I know Ellie, don't worry about it. Next weekend she will be over it and everything can go back to normal," he says as we come to a stop at a stoplight. He takes my face and pulls me into a kiss.

"I love you," he whispers as he pulls away.

"Love you too," I smile back at him.

* * *

><p><strong>An; Ok so Jill vs Ellen, Do you think it's going somewhere else or is it going to just be dropped?<br>****This part was inspired by it being Talula's birthday today! I will be posting another part soon! Watch out for that, hope you all had/have a wonderful day!**


End file.
